


Senseless

by Yeonni



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot Twists, Self-Discovery, Sensory Deprivation, Sexy Times, Sneaky Kookie, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Yeonniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonni/pseuds/Yeonni
Summary: It's weeks after Jungkook's 18th birthday and not having had any experience, Jungkook can't resist being sneaky - purely out of curiosity of course - when he finds a handsome guy asleep, even if that handsome guy is his weird and sometimes annoying favorite hyung.





	1. Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when Kookie turned 18, and didn't know the boys as well as I do now. It's interesting to see how I thought of them.
> 
> I've been told it gets shady especially in the middle (it's hard to know how stories are read because I'm always the writer knowing everything) but trust me, stick around for the ending, it's worth it.
> 
> If you have any comments or think it should be tagged with something, drop a line.
> 
> As always, remember this is terrible terrible fiction.

Variety could be scary and confusing and demanding, but one thing was for sure. When asked who among them had the strangest habits, was the weirdest, or most random, everyone knew exactly who to point to. Jungkook poked his finger into V's cheek, and V let him. As long as V was entertained he was one of the easiest hyungs to deal with, you could get away with murder. This time V just made his frog-like fake smile and stared into the camera blankly, accepting it.

Then suddenly changed his mind. “Why is it always me? There's also... sometimes it could be this one.” He gestured to Jungkook.

Jimin and J-Hope were laughing.

“When it comes to weird, it's definitely you,” Jimin said flatly.

“You're worse than the maknae,” Jin agreed.

“V holds conversations with himself when he's bored,” Jimin outed him happily and the others were quick to agree. “He plays out little conversations. It's like mini-dramas. And it's usually relationships. _Oh Oppa please forgive me! - Ah you, don't speak to me, I can't believe you did that!_ Like that.” Jimin laughed at his own imitation.

This was old news. “I do that,” V said, nodding. Then flipped again. “But I, that one,” he said loudly and pointed to Jungkook again, “he's also weird, it's just that he doesn't do it when anyone sees it! Sneaky weird!”

“You're both sneaky weird,” Jin stated.

“Like what, what did Jungkook ever do?” Rap Monster asked, leaning forward in his seat to see V.

“Jungkook is sometimes in his own world,” Jimin said, ”recently we had this running joke going on all the time and then day five he's like, why is it a snake?”

Jin started laughing loudly.

”I didn't get it either,” J-Hope confessed.

V held his hand up. “I have something. For real. No really. Just recently, I was asleep on the couch, suddenly he...”

“Ah hyung!” Jungkook slapped his leg. “What are you saying!”

“Hm?” V looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. Jungkook watched this idiotic hyung's face glaze over as he tried to figure out what Jungkook was complaining about. What was there to think about! That wasn't something he could bring up on a show.

A smarter, smoother hyung would have come up with something else to say to distract, but V just slumped and pouted, robbed of his opportunity to tell a story.

“What are you suddenly complaining about, the fans love it when you're being weird, you just wave about some and they scream your head off,” Suga said.

V made his frog-smile again and nodded. Jungkook patted his shoulder in support. He didn't always like being pointed out as strange, as if he thought it was criticism. Was it difficult when people didn't understand you? Jungkook considered quietly while the hyungs kept talking over each other.

“Better be the best at being worst, than being worst at being best,” Suga declared.

“What??” V started laughing, face scrunching up, all those white teeth showing, and everything was fine. The hosts started asking questions about that statement instead and filming continued.

Jungkook took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, listening to his hyungs talk. That had been close. Even though that hyung had no limits and no concerns, he was usually not a danger for saying the wrong things on shows, only weird things, which was fine, V himself seemed to be the only person in the world bothered by that. Why when he suddenly did almost say something, did it have to be about this?

 

_A week ago_.

“I think it's... wait, where did Taehyung go?” Rap Monster looked around.

Jin pretended to count them. “We seem to be missing a member,” he said.

“Find him,” Rap Monster told them. “Hurry up before it's his turn to take the photos.”

Jimin was taking photos now, which meant there was no one else to push around so Jungkook was going to be sent off to look. So he went ahead on his own. V had been extra energetic this morning which sometimes meant he was extra tired; he seemed to think he could get less tired by using more energy. That stupid hyung.

Jungkook looked around the resting area and a few corridors and asked a few staff, until someone said she thought she'd seen V going in another room that wasn't part of their schedule here today. Jungkook followed the directions. It was some kind of resting room as well, that belonged to another part of the building.

“Hyung! Taehyung-hyung!” He carefully walked inside and looked around. The light was on at least, or it would have been a bit spooky. It was a tiny room though... no wait, there was a black divider at the back. He slipped past it and found two couches and some potted plants. And V, solidly asleep on the left couch, one arm over his eyes, the other fallen off the side so his knuckles rested on the floor.

This hyung was sometimes like a puppy. One hundred percent go one moment, dead asleep the next. It was kind of cute.

“Taehyung-hyung.” Jungkook leaned over him, snickering at his clueless sleeping face. Actually, all peaceful like this, V was kind of pretty. His face was always in motion otherwise, expressing one emotion or another, like V's thoughts were always working on something, with varied results. That, or he was trying to pose, also with mixed results. There was rarely an opportunity to appreciate how handsome he actually was. “Taehyung,” Jungkook said, smiling at himself. This hyung didn't mind when he sometimes dropped the -hyung, but he tried not to do it anyway. He sat on the couch and tapped V's chest. “Taehyung, wake up. Taehyungie-hyung.” It wasn't something he'd say to V when he was awake. Even if V let him get away with it, which he maybe would, the others would tease him to death. He'd wondered what it would be like to say it, though. “It's time for your pictures, you have to wake up, Taehyungie-hyung.” It was nice. Not silly at all.

V stirred slightly, but only to take his hand off the floor. Lifting it up put it in Jungkook's lap, and then V was back asleep, unconcerned with the world.

Jungkook stared at his hand. This stupid hyung wasn't the type to put up barriers and defenses, wasn't difficult to approach like Suga and Rap Monster could sometimes be, but his weirdness still somehow put a distance between him and other people. Like his mind was so different from all other humans that you couldn't really interact with him closely. They'd stopped joking that he was an alien since he didn't like it, but he was, wasn't he.

But asleep like this, unguarded like a child, he didn't feel like an alien. His chest under Jungkook's palm didn't feel like an alien's chest either. Jungkook could feel his very human heartbeat through his fingers, and the rise and fall of his breaths. Could feel the heat of his arm, forgotten across Jungkook's thigh, and most of all could feel that tiny hair's width of distance between V's relaxed fingers and the zipper of his pants.

If he got hard like this, Jungkook considered, the swell of his crotch would meet V's fingers. The thought teased excitement through his body, like it was a challenge. How far could he push himself without getting too worked up, without risking V noticing?

“Taehyungie-hyung,” he said gently and rubbed V's chest. He slid his hand up over V's collar bone and let his fingers curl around the warm stretch of his neck. “Taehyungie.” His other hand was low on V's stomach, he couldn't quite remember how it'd gotten there. “Taehyungie, don't wake up.” His fingertips hit the waistline of V's pants. “Please don't wake up.” Very, very carefully slipped his fingers inside. V wore a t-shirt under his shirt and jacket, that was apparently tucked into his pants. Jungkook sighed with frustration, wanting to feel his skin, but not sure if he dared dig deeper. He forced his hips to hold perfectly still, keeping that breath of air between V's fingers and his pants. “Please. Don't wake up.” And pushed his hand in a little further, and found the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it up. Ahh. Smooth, warm skin.

V's eyes opened.

Jungkook tore his hand out, halfway got up, sat back down and slapped V's chest with unreasonable enthusiasm and said, much too loudly, “Get up, you're up!” And flew up and took a few steps away.

“I'm up,” he heard V mumble behind his back and then a sound. When he turned around, V had turned over on his stomach and gone back to sleep.

“No, hyung, the photo shoot, you have to wake up.” He pulled at V's arm to roll him back over and make him sit up. “We're at the photo shoot. Hello?”

“Mmmmm,” V moaned in protest and tried to dig his face back into the couch. Jungkook quickly grabbed him to stop him from smudging his make-up.

He could breathe again. V hadn't really seen him. “Photo shoot! Hyung!” he laughed, dragging V off the couch.

V blinked at him confusedly. “Where am I? Where is everyone?”

“You're in the wrong room.”

“Wrong room?” V repeated like a parrot, but even if his brain wasn't working, at least his legs were, and by the time Jungkook had dragged him back to the others, he was awake enough to know how to pose for the camera. Or whatever it was he usually did that passed for posing.

 

_Now._

In the car, going back to the dorm, J-Hope turned in his seat and asked, “What was that about a couch?”

V was drumming on his thighs looking out the window. “Hm?”

“You were going to say something about how weird Jungkook is, because he did something when you were on a couch.”

“No?”

“No?” Jin also turned around, interested. “You did, we all heard it, what was it?”

V stared at him blankly.

“Come on,” Jimin said, tapping him on the head. “Tell us!”

V shook his head. “I don't know what you're...”

“Cut the act, we all heard you, you said...”

“Yes, yes, but I don't remember,” V said and laughed disarmingly, but most of the hyungs had stopped falling for that. So while they all talked at once, expressing their frustration or trying to convince him, he watched them in silent wariness. As usual switching between emotions and expressions instantly.

Jungkook watched the hyungs sigh and give up, too used to V being unpredictably strange. This hyung was honest and oddly innocent and sometimes horrendously annoying, but Jungkook had never suspected him of playing games like this before. Although he knew he could be a surprisingly competent actor, when he actually set his mind to it and managed to stay serious for longer than fifteen seconds, he'd never really used it outside of playing around or for music videos or shows. But now Jungkook wondered.

 

_Three days ago._

Jungkook liked living with his hyungs. Even if he got stuck with chores, there was always someone around to pester and play with, and a lot of the time that someone was V. He also liked the fact that he got to see his hyungs in various stages of undress all over the place. Not that he was seriously interested in any of them; they were like brothers to him, but he could still appreciate a nice body, and V's body was his favorite among the hyungs. Even with that innocent alien face, V had an amazing body, fresh and lithe but surprisingly well toned. And tall too. But perhaps the biggest reason V was his favorite was that V had no shame. He'd get a boredom attack and start randomly doing sexy dances, rolling his hips, making dirty snarls at the mirror and whoever happened to pass by. The other hyungs walked circles around him when he got like that, but Jungkook 'accidentally' ended up in the room. Maybe listening to music on the couch, or brushing his teeth, or trying to check his new cap in the same mirror as V was using.

It was just innocent fun.

Sometimes that hyung didn't understand boundaries and was a little too close and friendly and Jungkook had to get some distance between them before he started liking it too much, especially since it happened more in front of cameras, but so far it hadn't been a major problem.

But now his fingertips knew how soft and smooth and perfect V's skin was half an inch lower than Jungkook thought he'd ever touch him. Now he'd felt V's chest rise and fall and felt his peaceful, sleeping heartbeat. Now he'd felt the human, and he couldn't go back to seeing the alien.

This hyung was really strange, he tried to remind himself. Really not dating material, even if dating would be possible. Pretty stupid, too, and not that handsome, if you really looked, and... unfortunately, the sexiest man alive.

That evening, V was playing football with Jimin with a pillow in the living room. Half an hour ago he'd been so tired he'd almost fallen asleep, but now he was bouncing around laughing at himself, trying to make Jimin laugh. Jungkook joined in for lack of things to do. Before he knew it, it was late and the hyungs had gone to bed, and Jin came out and complained at them to stop being noisy and go to sleep. Jimin left. V and Jungkook crashed into the couch together.

“Do you feel like sleeping?” V asked, looking him over.

“No,” Jungkook admitted.

They chatted a little, very quietly, and then Jungkook started telling him this story about a horse and a relative but when he looked over, V had fallen asleep where he sat, head leaned back, mouth half open.

Really like a puppy.

He inched closed and poked V's side. No reaction. “Taehyung-hyung. Taehyungie.” No reaction. Jungkook looked around but the doors to the other rooms were all closed. He alone was awake in the dorm. V was a little sweaty from the dancing, and his hair was messy, and he should wash off the makeup before going to bed. “Taehyungie, wake up,” Jungkook whispered in his ear.

No reaction.

And since Jungkook was already there, leaning over, he pressed his lips very carefully to V's jaw, below his ear. Then kissed V's chin. V still made no indication of being alive, so Jungkook tried to lean closer, had to move around on the couch and put one foot on the other side of V's lap, balancing precariously over him to not bump into him and wake him up. Both hands on the back of the couch he leaned forward and touched the tip of his tongue to V's lower lip. Ah, he could see V's tongue, red and sweet, god he wanted to taste it. But V's sexy, nimble lips where right here, where he could reach them. He kissed V's lower lip very, very gently, and when there still wasn't a reaction, let his teeth catch just a little.

V snorted and stirred. Jungkook pulled back, almost falling off the couch, heart racing. But V just grunted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and curled up. Jungkook had to shuffle to not get bumped into. V pulled his legs up and turned to the side and went on sleeping.

Poor clueless hyung. Nothing could control him when awake, but asleep like this he was really at Jungkook's mercy. “Taehyungie,” Jungkook whispered, but V was dead to the world again, it was fine. Heart still beating hard, Jungkook licked his ear instead, since his mouth was now out of reach and wondered if he could get away with wrapping his lips around the earlobe. Mmm, V really had monkey ears... the kind of ears you could hold on to when... ah, what was he thinking. And now he was blushing like an idiot, alone. He got up and turned the lights off, it felt safer that way, the darkness would hide him. Then cuddled up behind V's back, carefully. Kissed his ear to ask for forgiveness for taking advantage, then leaned his head on V's shoulder.

With a happy hum, V turned around and cuddled right up to him, swinging an arm around him. Jungkook froze, didn't dare to breathe, but after a few minutes he realized V still had no idea what was going on. Jungkook might as well be a pillow or a teddy bear. From where he sat he couldn't really do anything but bury his face in V's neck. He fell asleep breathing in his scent.

When he woke up, he was on his back on the couch, V was gone, and the hyungs were up and about eating breakfast and showering.

“Ya, did you sleep on the couch? What's wrong with you.” Suga slapped his stomach in passing. Rolling over gave Jungkook a perfect view of Suga waddling into the bathroom in his underwear, scratching his ass.

V-hyung's ass is better, he mouthed into the couch armrest, then buried his face to hide his burning cheeks.

 

_Now_.

They got back to the dorm. Most of them planned to chill out and go to bed more or less instantly; the filming had dragged on late. V wanted to eat. Jungkook sat on the couch with Jimin, comparing scores in their latest choice of phone game, and heard V chatter to himself while boiling instant noodles. The microwave was broken, and the extra time it took to boil water had managed to bore him. It sounded like he was rapping random parts of their songs in various silly voices. Was that...? Jimin was playing alone now, so Jungkook got up and headed for the kitchen. Yeah, V was singing in some extra husky, sexy voice, serenading the pot.

When Jungkook entered, V switched to his parts of songs, singing them to him in deep, smokey tones. Jungkook laughed and tried to not look at him, because he kept wiggling his eyebrows at him playfully.

Jimin entered the kitchen. “I really have no idea what goes on in your head,” he said, as V switched to Jimin's parts and a growling, threatening voice.

V made a face that said, I really don't know why you think I care, blanked out and just thought for a second, before he started dancing the choreography to I Need U.

“Isn't your food done?” Jungkook asked.

Suddenly V was all over the kitchen trying to save the noodles, looking for plates, spilling hot water on the floor, cleaning it up, burning his finger on the pot. Jimin pointedly left to get out of his way. Jungkook watched V run cold water on his finger, thinking this hyung could make a regular night in the dorm into comedy gold.

V finally had the noodles safely in a bowl and slid in by the table opposite of Jungkook, already hunched over the food, blowing on it. His lips formed a delicious little o. Jungkook rested his chin on his arms on the table to get a better viewing angle.

V glanced at him. “Want some?”

Jungkook shook his head slightly.

Not bothering to ask again, probably just asking in the first place for formality's sake, never intending to share, V dug into the bowl, shoving as much noodles as he could fit into his cheeks. Chewed and sniffed and pointed at Jungkook with his chopsticks and said, “What are you smiling at?”

Oh he was smiling? He controlled his face. “Nothing.” Grinned. “You really like to eat, don't you, hyung.”

“Who doesn't like to eat,” V answered, mouth full of food. Paused for a second. “Are you sure you don't want some?”

“I'm not hungry.” He was hungry for something different.

“Weird,” V stated, pointing at him again. “Jin-hyung! Jin-hyung!”

Jin stuck his head in, looking tired. “Really! What are you wailing about!”

“This kid,” V said, still pointing, “is watching me eat. I told you he was weird.”

“He probably wants some.”

“I don't want,” Jungkook insisted. Oh he wanted some, but not what they meant.

“You don't like noodles?” V asked. “I can cook something else.”

“Why are you being so nice, all of a sudden?” Jin asked.

“I'm nice! I'm always nice! What do you mean!”

“I'm not hungry,” Jungkook said.

“Weird,” Jin agreed and left.

V nodded to himself, satisfied with that, stuffed his mouth again and chewed with his cheeks puffed out like a hamster. Jungkook turned his face down towards the table, forehead on his arms, and giggled. God what was wrong with him, when had he started to think this hyung was adorable?

 

_Yesterday_.

Jungkook entered the bathroom and found his towel and... wah. He jumped, finding V by the sink. “Hyung! You scared me... hyung?” Was he asleep standing up? Jungkook circled him. Yeah, he had his toothbrush in his mouth, but his eyes were closed.

He wasn't wearing anything but unbuttoned jeans. Jungkook looked at the floor and wondered when he'd started thinking V's feet were sexy too. Then back up and saw himself standing behind V, getting a perfect view of V's beautiful chest in the mirror. There was a tiny smudge of toothpaste on V's lip, and Jungkook's tongue remembered that lip, the taste and feel of it, and heat rushed through him. Heart beating hard in his chest, listening carefully for any of the other hyungs moving outside, Jungkook lifted his hand to V's back and let it hover in the air over his hip.

Realizing the mirror gave him a nice angle, he positioned himself by V's side. The air between them wasn't visible. He pretended to have his hand on V's hip casually, standing there with him like a boyfriend, like a lover. They didn't look half bad together, did they? He glanced at V. If only...

His hand shook, and accidentally touched. V twitched, Jungkook jumped the other way. Blinking at the mirror in confusion, perhaps not knowing where he was, V scratched the spot that Jungkook had touched.

“Hyung, why are you sleeping here,” Jungkook said, trying to calm down his heart.

V stared at him like he had no idea what language he was speaking. Then his mind seemed to move on to whatever random idea came into his head, and he shook the sleep out of his limbs like a dog shaking off water. Mumbling something, some long monologue that was too distorted to be understood, toothbrush still hanging from the corner of his mouth, he slowly waddled away. His blank stare stayed on Jungkook as he passed, then continued to his room, carefree.

Jungkook pulled his own t-shirt down, wondering why that stupid stare had so much effect on him all of a sudden.

 

_Now_.

When Jungkook lifted his head again, still smiling, V gave him a frog-smile and slurped some of the noodle soup before getting up and washing up. Jungkook bounced over and took the bowl from him. “I'll clean up for you.”

V stared at him like he was the alien. “What?”

“I'll clean up, go to bed, or whatever it is aliens do at night.”

V's eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up in a puppy snarl, but Jungkook just kept smiling innocently and started cleaning the bowl. Deciding it wasn't worth questioning his luck, V left, stretching lazily.

For a second, Jungkook had almost, maybe, possibly started to hope that V might kiss him. He bit his lip and focused on cleaning up. He was going crazy. Why would V kiss him? V wasn't interested in him. Sure he could get all close and in his personal space, but he did that to everyone, it was because he was too innocent to imagine it was anything but playing around. And anyway, V saw him as a precious little dongsaeng. But he was eighteen now, had been for almost two weeks.

Two weeks ago he'd been satisfied watching his hyungs flex and play. Remembering that was like looking back on when he'd been a tiny child and thought the world ended outside his neighborhood. Now his world had been expanded, and there was no going back. He wanted that hyung. He really really really wanted... He dropped the pot noisily into the sink, frustrated. How, how to make it happen? How did people usually do these things? He couldn't date V, and besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to either. V was strangely romantic, according to what he said on shows, which was the only time Jungkook had heard him talk about it with any semblance of sincerity, despite all the random hip thrusting and shameless facial expressions. Dating him might as well mean two months of holding hands, and was unnecessarily complicated. No, Jungkook wanted what he wanted right _now_. They were two young, healthy guys. It only made sense to skip the fluffy stuff right?

Some time later he'd gone through a number of more or less convoluted ideas and scenarios. He wondered how long he'd scrubbed the pot. Leaning back he could see into the living room. Everyone else had gone to bed. He finished up the cleaning and wiped his hands on his pants and headed for his room. Then noticed a foot hanging off the couch.

Rounding the couch, he found V asleep on it. Since when did V sleep on the couch all the time? He had his phone on his chest, one hand protectively around it, and earbuds in. Jungkook knelt by his elbow and carefully plucked one earbud out. The sound felt loud in the empty room, and Jungkook hurried to put it in his own ear. V was probably listening to that same playlist again. He had this playlist that only hosted a very select number of songs, and almost every night V would be listening to it before going to bed. V was oddly protective of it, refusing to tell anyone what songs or let them check his phone. Jimin said the playlist had seven songs, and that only two had been replaced in almost two years. Jungkook didn't get it.

This sounded like G-Dragon. Curious, Jungkook carefully slipped the phone out of V's hand and lit the screen.

Oh. He didn't get the playlist. V had been looking at, uh, pictures. Not porn, exactly, but not far from it. Jungkook flipped through the most recent pictures and nodded in appreciation. Hyung had good taste, at least, even if it wasn't exactly what Jungkook would have gone for.

V sighed and shifted a little. Jungkook hurried to put the earbud and phone back and backed away slightly... ah what? V was... his sleep pants were thin and soft and right there, the fabric had created a telltale little tent, revealing the slightest hint of a tantalizing outline. Jungkook breathed through his mouth, weighing from one foot to the other.

Leave. Stay. Leave.

Stay. He might never get a chance like this again.

Leave. V might wake up and freak out.

Aaah fuck it. He was doing V a favor, right? What guy turned down a chance at getting off? He was still thinking justifications to himself, while his knees bent of their own and his hands greedily reached for V's hips. Watching V for signs of waking up, he pushed his t-shirt up and tugged the pants down. Lucky they hung low to start with. He bit his lip, feeling like he'd make this embarrassing whining noise if he didn't control himself, and hooked his fingers in and released V's half-hard cock.

Oh man. His stomach prickled with nervous anticipation. Seeing this hyung like this, oblivious, completely exposed for Jungkook only, his mouth watered. Chewing furiously on his lips he ran his palm up the underside.

V scared the life out of him by sighing again. V's cock twitched slightly against Jungkook's hand, alive, growing, begging for more. Jungkook's was getting in the game too. Moaning internally he ground his hips against the couch, testing the position. Yeah, he could get off like this, maybe. Which freed up both his hands to play with V. Careful to keep his touch light, he made a circle of his thumb and finger and rode V's shaft, up and down, gently first but then tightening his grip a little, getting bolder. Watching V's face, seeing a tiny little frown appear, he wrapped all his fingers around V's erection and pulled on his cock slowly, thrusting his own hips against the couch to the same rhythm.

Jungkook was chewing so hard on his lips, he tasted metal. Maybe he'd bit himself so hard he bled. His lips, his tongue, his skin, his stomach, every cell in his body wanted him to suck V's beautiful cock, but there was no way even V would sleep through that. It took all his self control to suppress suffering moans, so he had none left to control the pace. He jacked V faster, and V's lips parted, his breaths getting faster. As much as Jungkook wanted to watch his face, he wanted to see what he was doing too. And shit, V's cock was thick and hard, proudly darkening. Agh this was torture, Jungkook leaned closer, giving up on the couch and shoving his left hand into his own pants. Ahhh yes. Oooh man. He breathed at V's cock, feeling like the air he blew out was as hot as the core of the earth, and felt V's cock throb inside his grip. Maybe a taste. Just a little lick, just one... He leaned closer still, nearly there now, and whispered, “C'mon Taehyungie, let me see you come,” struggling to keep his eyes open as pleasure was threatening to overtake him.

“Oh fuck,” breathlessly, and V shot his load right in his face, the warm cum splashing on his cheek, and the shock, a merciless stab of mindless panic, rushed through him and mixed with extacy, taking his breath away. His body curled in on itself against the couch, out of his control, while his cum soaked into the fabric of his pants.

Not sure what was going on, where he was, who he was, he stared back into V's big blank eyes, and thought, this stupid hyung hasn't washed his make-up off again.

Then his brain started rebooting. Oh god that had been so good. So incredibly amazingly hot, and at the same time not enough. He couldn't think clearly, his insides must have melted into mush.

V sat up slowly, finally stopped staring at Jungkook and made a vaguely disgusted face at his messy crotch; a few splashes of cum gracing the bottom hem of his t-shirt. Mouth twisted in a silent _ewww_ , he glanced at Jungkook again, blinked rapidly three times, and climbed out of the couch, wide-kneed like a monkey. Then he paused and his hand came out. Jungkook just sat there, not sure how to move, half expecting to be hit, and V's hand clumsily swiped his face, before V looked at the smeared cum on his palm with another silent _ewwww_ , wiped it on his pants and hobbled over to the bathroom. Jungkook heard the shower start.

He took a breath and felt like he hadn't breathed in hours.

He was too confused to panic, too panicky to celebrate, too excited to be able to think things through properly. Instead he got up and washed his face at the kitchen sink and hid in his room, leaning against the door. On the other side of that door, V come out of the bathroom and fussed around a little in the living room – was he singing something about bubbles? – before going to his room too.

Should he have stayed? But what would they have said? It wasn't like they'd shoulder-bump and slap each other's backs and go, hey man, that was one hot handjob, well done, let's do it again sometime.

Jungkook crawled in under his blanket, rolled onto his back and sighed at the ceiling. Lifted his hand and studied the outline in the dark, of this treacherous hand that had moved on its own, that had hungered for what it shouldn't have and greedily reached for what didn't belong to him. “Taehyungie, let's do it again sometime,” he whispered to himself. And smiled.

 

_The day after_

Jungkook woke up by himself, for once, and lay around in bed for a bit, playing with his phone, daydreaming. He felt good, better than he had in a long time, like his body had relaxed tense muscles he didn't even know he had. But when he started to think he should get up, he started wondering. What would V do? What should he do, when meeting V? Pretend like nothing had happened? Pretend he hadn't just more or less assaulted a sleeping person? Pretend he could just be in this group still, no drama?

Eventually he couldn't stay still anymore. He got up and left his room and...

Rap Monster and Jimin were sitting in the couch eating, listening to V. “I swear. That's what I was going to say on the show, I just remembered,” V said.

Jin leaning in from the kitchen. “You're kidding?” he said.

“No, that's what he did.”

Jungkook froze.

“I was on the couch, and he...”

“You were asleep, maybe you misunderstood,” Rap Monster asked.

V shook his head vigorously. “No, no way.” Then noticed Jungkook. “Oh hi.”

Everyone stared at Jungkook. He felt his cheeks turns pink. His legs wanted to turn and run away, but he couldn't move with V's eyes pinned on him. Echoes of yesterday overlapped with his vision, and he just couldn't move.

“He wouldn't, not that maknae,” Jimin said. “You're making this up.”

“You probably dreamed it and couldn't tell the difference,” Jin said.

“Whaaat, you guys don't believe me?”

Jungkook held his breath.

“He totally called me _Taehyungie_! He was trying to wake me up, I heard him, I'm asleep yeah but  you know I can totally remember everything that happens later.”

What?

“Yeah,” Jimin nodded. The other hyungs too, nodded like they knew that was true. How had Jungkook missed that? Why had no one told him!?! Had V known all the time what he was doing? Licking his lip, he'd _licked V's lip_ , and V had just let him, he knew it had happened?

“ _Taehyungie_ , that's what he said!” V made a fake outraged face. “Ya, Jungkook, who are you calling like that!”

“Taehyungie,” Rap Monster chuckled.

“It's cute,” Jimin decided. “We should all call you that. Taehyungie-ah!”

V jerked back. “What? The point was that the maknae is weird.”

“Ya, maknae,” Jin said. Jungkook twitched at being addressed. “Don't disrespect your hyungs. You can't call him that, even when he's asleep.”

“I won't, I won't,” Jungkook swore, relieved, exasperated, confused out of his mind.

V nodded to himself, eating.

“But we can,” J-Hope grinned, joining in the couch, carrying food.

V looked about to protest, but then his face blanked out, maybe he remembered that protesting would only motivate the hyungs. “It's kind of cute. I don't mind. But not you!” He pointed at Jungkook, and winked.

Jungkook reeled.

“We need your permission?” Jin teased, sitting in the couch next to V. There wasn't enough space, so Jin more or less pushed himself into V's lap. There was plenty of space for V to scoot over, but V elbowed him and stubbornly continued chewing.

“Taehyungie!” J-Hope suddenly squealed like a fangirl. “Taehyungie!”

V stared at him, mouth wide open, while the others chuckled.

“Taehyungie!” Rap Monster shrieked, and everyone collapsed in laughter.

“Jungkook, what are you still standing there for,” Suga asked, coming out of the kitchen. “Go get breakfast.”

“Hurry up,” Jin agreed, “We have to get going.”

Jungkook sought V's face, wanted to see his eyes in case he could read his mind and understand what the heck was going on, but V was busy eating and bickering with Jimin. So Jungkook headed for the kitchen.

V had known what he was doing all the time?

V had fallen asleep in the bathroom, when it was Jungkook's time to shower. V had fallen asleep on the couch, while Jungkook did the dishes.

He stared into the fridge, thinking.

Did V know, did V think as far as that if he vanished in the middle of a photo shoot, they would send Jungkook to look for him?

Was it all on purpose? Had he been played, while thinking he was the player? Jungkook's cheeks burned, as he thought, had this hyung not been able to control himself for even a week after Jungkook's eighteenth birthday before making a move? He glanced out into the living room, where V was now sitting on the floor, intensely focused on changing laces in his favorite shoes. He looked like a child figuring out how to tie his shoes. Jungkook found himself smiling at it, and hurried to turn back to the fridge before someone saw him.

No, this idiot hyung wouldn't make such complicated plans. No way.

 


	2. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a strange turn when Kookie is invited to BTS secrets kept from him while he was underage. Is this real? Could he be this lucky?!?
> 
> A.k.a. Kookie is a stupid horny teenager and BTS don't know what they're doing but don't worry, everything will be explained in the end.

Schedule had kept them busy for a while, but was calming down for a few days. Jungkook was checking his phone that morning when Suga came up and put an arm over his shoulders.

“Jungkook,” he said.

Jungkook scrolled down. “Yes?”

“Tonight, Jin-hyung and I want to show you something.”

Suga sounded so serious, Jungkook looked up. Hm, he looked serious too. “Okay?”

“Stick around after practice is done tonight, yeah?”

Suga sounded like a hyung giving out orders you couldn't refuse. It was both intriguing and a little scary. You never quite knew what Suga would come up with, when he set his mind to it.

“Okay, sure,” Jungkook said.

Suga slapped his shoulder in a brotherly way. “Good. It's about time, you know.”

About time? Jungkook wondered, watching Suga head over and talk to Jin. Clearly informing him that Jungkook had agreed and they were all set up for whatever it was.

The practice was hard, about three fourths through he was exhausted and sweaty and wanted to leave, but then the hyungs, maybe sensing the dropping mood, started playing around.

“Remember when we did all those stupid games here?” J-Hope asked, laughing already.

They'd filmed some in the practice room, doing random stuff. Silly games and challenges. Suddenly they were reenacting situations, laughing over stupid things they'd done, teasing each other for how they'd come out on television.

“Hey, hey, give me your hat,” Jimin said, holding his hand out to J-Hope. He got the hat and waved V over. “This game,” he said, putting the hat over V's head all the way, covering most of his face.

V laughed. “Let's play!” he shouted. “Come on!” He just stood there chuckling to himself while Jimin corrected the hat and the others started scattering around, hiding in plain sight. They'd learned their lesson last time they played this, and stayed away from the walls. Jungkook chose a spot near the corner where he thought Rap Monster had been last time when he won. J-Hope and Jimin fought over the same spot.

“Same rules, you can only move one foot at a time,” Jin declared.

“Ready or not here I come,” V said.

Jimin shoved J-Hope away, and he stumbled right into V and was out immediately. Sensing a chance to win by foul means, Rap Monster “accidentally” elbowed Suga into V's path. Once Suga was out, his eyes found Jungkook, and Jungkook started sneaking on Jimin in self defense. When Rap Monster tried to attack Jin, Jin leaned out of his shove and Rap Monster stumbled into the wall. Drawn by the sound, V got hold of his shirt. Jimin tried to gesture for Jungkook to ally up together against Jin instead.

“What are you guys doing,” V said, amused.

Jimin attacked Jin, but Jungkook had gotten distracted. V was crawling on the floor, feeling his way around, heading for the two hyungs who were trying to quietly shove each other. All Jungkook could see of his face was his mouth. He wore a loose white shirt that hung like a tent over his slender body, and Jungkook wanted to pull it over his head, slide his hands up his abs, that was tight and hard and warm after the practice, and kiss that pretty, agile mouth. Ahh, if only...

“Jungkook, you traitor!” Jimin called as V grabbed his ankle. “Aaagh.”

“No more fighting, it's only two left,” Suga said. “You can't move now. Not even one foot.”

Jungkook planted his feet more comfortably and held still. V got up on his feet and started walking around with his arms stretched forward like a zombie. Jungkook always got frustrated playing this game in V's position, but V just kept peacefully wandering around with infinite patience.

It was the other hyungs who got impatient instead. They started giving V hints. This way, that way, but he was terrible at following them. Eventually they set him on a path heading for Jungkook, and Jungkook would complain, except now sweaty, sexy V was heading right for him, arms reaching for him, the soft shirt sliding over his skin with every step. Jungkook curled his fingers in to keep his treacherous hands from reaching out.

V's searching hands found Jungkook's chest, wandered over his shoulder and up to his face. The hyungs were laughing for some reason, but Jungkook held still, and then V's thumb ran over his mouth in a way that had to be intentional.

“Out! Jungkook is out!” Suga declared.

“We have a new champion!” Jimin said, while Rap Monster acknowledged Jin's win gracefully.

V lifted the hat with the same thumb that just had been on Jungkook's lips, smiling, his playful eyes meeting Jungkook's as soon as the hat came up. Jungkook licked his lips, and maybe it was his imagination, but it looked like V winked at him before he was tackled by J-Hope and had to turn around to defend himself.

Ah this was driving him crazy. He still couldn't figure out if V had done all that random falling asleep on purpose, but since then it hadn't happened again. It had been a week already, he was starting to get horny just thinking about seeing V, and he saw V all the time, they lived and worked together dammit. It was getting difficult to hide the fact that he was half hard forty times during a day. And then these things. Just ambiguous enough that he couldn't be sure that V had actually done something. Had V's thumb just accidentally brushed his mouth and he read too much into it? Had V actually winked, or was Jungkook so horny and desperate that he imagined it?

He sighed and sat on the floor, where Jimin also sat, watching the other hyungs talk about other games they'd played.

“Are you talking to Seokjin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung later?” Jimin asked.

Oh right, that. “Yeah.”

Jimin nodded. “Don't freak out,” he said.

Freak out? “What is it about?”

“You'll see. It's about time if you ask me.”

Now he was dying of curiosity. “Tell me! Tell me, tell me! I'll ask Hobi-hyung...”

“Don't act like a kid,” Jimin warned him. “We were going to do it on your birthday but some of the hyungs thought we should wait another year, the argument took too long so it got pushed forward.”

What? “Who, which hyungs?”

Jimin glared at him. “Maybe I shouldn't have sided with you,” he said.

“Alright, fine, I get it.” Jungkook tried not to sulk. “Not even a hint?”

“Don't talk to Taehyung about this,” Jimin said. “You'll understand why after.”

Aaaaah. Jungkook rolled over and lay down on his side to not start whining and acting cute to make him say more. Why not V? V specifically? Was V not invited for being too weird or childish? Would Jungkook get initiated in some secret BTS stuff before V was? He sat up again, excited. Had practice ended? Rap Monster was leaving.

J-Hope got Jin and V started on Boy In Luv, which put V in front during his part, and while he was giving the mirror so much attitude it should be heating up from his energy, J-Hope started gathering his things, saying something about wanting to give someone a call before it got too late. Finally, giving Jungkook a thumbs-up, Jimin also headed out.

Jungkook was giddy. He joined the dancing, and as a four-man group they smoothly filled in for the missing members, until Jin and him collided trying to cover up for J-Hope's position. Suga and V pretended to be upset over it, yelling _how could you!_ and throwing their hands up.

“Oh?” V looked around. “Where did they go?”

He really hadn't noticed? He'd been staring into the mirror, where you could clearly see the exit. Jungkook shook his head at this idiot hyung.

Jin's hand landed on his shoulder. “Follow our lead, don't freak out,” he said quietly in his ear.

They were doing it now, with V here? Jungkook looked around confusedly.

“Ah, I'm tired of dancing too,” Suga said, shifting sideways. V followed him.

Jin snatched up the hat, that J-Hope had left on the floor, quietly slid up behind V and shoved it over his head.

“Ahh!” V ducked and almost fell over into Suga. Then snapped his head this way and that as if he would be able to see through the hat if he tried hard enough, mouth open, hands hovering forgotten in the air. Suga snickered quietly at him.

Were they picking on V to make him leave? Jungkook drifted closer, not sure if he wanted to take part in this. He wanted to stay on V's good side, just in case.

“You worked hard, Taehyungie,” Jin murmured in V's ear, leaning in without touching him.

V's head snapped that way. “Why are you calling me that,” he laughed.

The hyungs were weird, circling V like wolves on hunt. Suga caught one of V's arms, Jin caught the other and handed it over to Suga. V wasn't struggling, only turning his head, listening, waiting warily. While Suga held his arms behind his back, Jin's fingers ran gently along V's jawline and caught his jaw in a steady grip.

Jungkook's breaths were speeding up. What the hell was...?

Jin brought his and V's faces together, but never actually touching, then turned V's head away and nuzzled into his neck. Only then did Jungkook realize that Jin's other hand was digging in under V's shirt.

Oh god, what?

V hummed and bit his lip.

Jin's hand wandered down and cupped him in his pants.

“Kneel,” Suga said gently in his ear.

V dropped, not a care in the world, Suga's grip on his arms preventing him from hitting the floor too hard.

“You look good like that,” Suga snickered, letting go of his arms and toying with the neckline of his shirt.

V was eerily quiet and passive. On his knees, legs spread, fingers against the floor. Hapless, helpless, wide open, just like Jungkook wanted him, had fantasized about him for the last agonizing seven days. But then his two oldest hyungs hadn't been there, Suga hadn't been toying with V's neck, Jin hadn't been unbuttoning his own pants.

At the sound of Jin's zipper, V reached out, feeling the air, looking for him. Suga caught his hand again. “Do you want it?” he asked.

V nodded, arms back to hanging by his sides.

Suga grabbed his hair and tipped it back as far as it went, holding him in place. “You want it?”

Now not able to nod, V hesitated for a second, before saying, breathlessly, “I want it.”

Jungkook's blood was on fire. He wanted to go closer, but it felt like this was too good to be real. If he moved, would he suddenly wake up alone in his bed, hard and desperate?

“You gonna suck it good?” Suga asked.

V smiled a smile that sent shivers down Jungkook's spine. “I'm gonna be so good to you, hyung,” V promised. Moaned, when Suga handed his head over to Jin, who held his chin casually while getting his cock out of his pants. “Don't tease me, hyung,” he said, although with no urgency, and licked his lips.

Jin grunted at the sight, but then seemed a little embarrassed about it, halfway glancing over at Jungkook, before he positioned himself and nodded at Suga. As V straightened, he found Jin's cock and nuzzled it playfully. Jungkook watched the tip drag across V's cheek and had to bite his lip to not make those embarrassing sounds that he could just feel working their way up through his chest. His body didn't know how to react, he was furiously jealous and painfully turned on, all at once.

Suga, too, experienced somewhat of the same thing, it seemed. He had one hand in his own pants and one hand on V's shoulder, following the action with hungry eyes.

Jin got impatient and pulled back. For the slightest, most delicious instant, V tried to go forward, robbed of his toy. Then Suga's grip on his shoulder jerked him back. “Do you want it or not?” Suga demanded, slapping V's cheek, a little harder than Jungkook thought was necessary.

V seemed to think the same thing. His mouth was open in an insulted o. “Ah, hyung, you want to go first? So we can get it out of the way?” he asked, defiantly.

Jin snickered happily as Suga snorted. “Age order,” Jin said. “Feel free to use up all your strength on me. Yoongi can take the leftovers.”

“Yah, get to it,” Suga snapped, pushing V towards Jin.

V was smiling, amused.

“Open up,” Jin commanded.

Like the previous command, it was followed instantly and without hesitation. Jungkook shivered as Jin shoved his cock into V's obediently waiting mouth. He could imagine how it felt, but he really wanted to know for real. V's silky tongue, the melting heat of his mouth, and that hungry, urgent sucking like V was on a mission to get Jin off or die.

“Ahhh,” Jin breathed, and Jungkook dug his fingernails into his palms. He wanted to jerk off, but still didn't dare to move.

Ah fuck it. He knead his hard-on through his pants discreetly, eyes locked on V's mouth, the only part of V's face that was visible. Humming around Jin's cock, V's hand came up, feeling around in the air beside him. Like it was a silent agreement, Suga moved into his touch and guided him, pushing his own pants down as V's fumbling hand found and wrapped around his swelling shaft. Suga's head fell back and his eyes closed.

How could he close his eyes, how could he not look at this?

V's other hand hesitantly reached Jin's hip, apparently not sure if he was allowed to touch, but Jin was past a point where he cared. He was rocking into V's mouth, and V held on, first trying to hold him still but then using the touch to adapt to the rhythm.

“Ooooh,” Jin moaned. V picked up speed, saliva running down his chin and throat, little glistening drops drawing lines, mixing with his sweat. “Aaaah, Taehyung, do it, do it, suck my cock,” Jin kept repeating, getting off on being bossy, one hand resting on V's head. Then his fingers curled, digging into the hat against V's scalp, and he cursed as he came.

Jungkook watched V's adam's apple bob as he gulped it down, swallowing it all, sucking Jin dry. Sitting back, V licked his lips, took two breaths, opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

“Ahh, shit,” Jin whined and pushed his head away. “Fuck, yes, you're done, go ahead.”

“Please do,” Suga agreed, opening his eyes again. Did he know the show he'd missed?

V stood up on his knees and licked Suga's darkening erection into his mouth. Suga was already hot and hard, already breathing a little shallowly. He moaned and chewed on his lower lip, staring like possessed at his own cock sliding in and out of V's mouth.

“Jungkook,” Jin mouthed silently and waved at Jungkook to come closer.

Heart hammering in his chest, Jungkook quietly shuffled over. Jin's hand came to his back and pushed him in close to V. Jungkook felt like he could feel the heat radiating off V against his skin. He could smell the sex, a mix of sweat and cum that set off this sucking feeling at the bottom of his stomach, this desperate need. Jin took V's hand and put it on Jungkook's crotch. Jungkook bit his own lip so hard he was almost entirely positive he bled.

“M-oh?” V popped Suga's cock out of his mouth with a surprised noise. “Who...?”

“Don't worry about that,” Jin said, pushing V's head back onto Suga.

V hummed in protest, but sucked harder all the same. His fingers started searching upwards, found Jungkook's waist and dove into his underwear. Jungkook slapped a hand over his own mouth, those desperate, horrible noises almost coming out again. V's hand explored his stomach, fingertips digging through his pubes, finding the base of his cock and running along the side. His touch was careless, distracted; without strength or rhythm. It shouldn't be much more than a tease, but Jungkook was burning up. It was all he could do to keep breathing; keep his body under control and not do any of the hundred stupid, embarrassing things he wanted to – needed to.

“See,” Jin told V, “you have another cock to play with. Why would you care whose it is.”

V accepted the teasing, finding a grip on Jungkook's hard-on, jacking him a few times, before his thumb flicked over the head.

“Mmmm,” Jungkook moaned into his own hand.

V snickered.

“Ya, ya,” Suga said, annoyed. “Attention here.” He got his hands behind V's head and pushed him back on his cock and held him there. Whatever V did with his tongue while stuck like that made Suga's eyes roll back and his stomach strain as he tried to force his way deeper down V's throat. He held on so long, V started curling forward, tugging back a little.

“You're killing him,” Jin complained.

“Ah what,” Suga said, not completely at this full senses.

“He has to breathe sometime.”

Suga blinked like he didn't comprehend the words, and looked down, and seemed to realize what was going on. When he let go, V sat down on his heels and gasped for air, but two breaths later he was back on Suga's cock like he couldn't live without it, sucking hard, and as if unable to completely control both, his hand clamped harder around Jungkook as well.

“Oh shit, I'm, I'm,” Suga mumbled, and one hand came back to the back of V's head before he came, holding on to V for dear life, and V's hand stopped working Jungkook's cock as he struggled to keep up with Suga, swallowing repeatedly, trying not to choke.

“Aish,” V said once he'd managed to free himself from Suga, and corrected the hat over his face. “This hyung, he's always...” He wiped his chin and made that disgusted expression, like when he'd woken up with his cum all over Jungkook's face. Jungkook shuddered, and like on cue, V's hand tightened around him again and started moving.

“What about it? You up for it?” Jin asked.

Jungkook wasn't sure what he meant, but before he could answer, V had shifted closer and tugged his pants down.

“Ya~!” Suga squatted down and grabbed V by his throat. “You gonna do it to the maknae against his will?”

A smile played over V's lips, but he said, “Sorry, hyung,” and waited.

“In or out, it's fine,” Jin said. “But once you're in, you're in, and you gotta play by the rules.”

What, were they serious? “In,” Jungkook said, and once he'd opened his mouth he couldn't stop. “In, in, in.” Rules? Whatever. Who cared. He'd do anything to get into V's mouth, right now, anything, whatever they wanted. Who the fuck cared about rules. “In!”

“I think he wants it,” Suga chuckled, and released V.

Smiling happily – Jungkook had never imagined someone could look so _happy_ about sucking his cock – V returned, settled in, kissed the head of his cock and fondled his balls. That sucking feeling at the bottom on Jungkook's stomach melted into sizzling lava, building pressure, sending little jolts of electricity out into the rest of his body. He had to slap his hand over his mouth again. It was embarrassing to have the hyungs standing right there looking at him, he couldn't get quite as into it as he wanted, but despite that he was ready to come way too quick. He couldn't come this fast, they'd think he was a kid, they wouldn't invite him again, it was...

“Ah!” His knees gave in, he had to catch himself on V's shoulders, curling forward and almost falling over him. Orgasm exploded through him, releasing all that nervous pressure, and the way V was still sucking on his cock, gulping down his cum, was almost painful. “Ahhh,” he whined, both wanting V to stop and not, and when he did he felt cold and alone and abandoned. V moved back and Jungkook sank to the floor, just breathing.

“Good job,” Jin said, patting V's shoulder. “You've made a man out of our little maknae.”

V giggled goofily.

Jungkook slowly caught his breath, returning to reality. There was some noise and shuffling in front of him, and when he looked up, the hyungs had tipped V over on his back. Suga had captured his arms again and held them pinned over his head, and Jin was sitting on his thighs. While Jungkook blinked at the sight trying to understand what was going on, Jin pushed V's shirt up.

V's muscles strained as he arched up, struggling a little against Suga's hold. Ah that beautiful chest, those sexy, sexy abs. Jungkook licked his lips, wondering. V's pants were pulled down to his knees.

“Ya, maknae, don't just sit there,” Jin said. “Help me. Get his pants off.”

Jungkook slid across the floor to get there and got V's legs out of the pants, having to take off his shoes as well. V made a high-pitched noise of protest and kicked a little. Jungjook stopped and looked to Jin.

“Don't worry about it,” Jin said calmly. “Hold that leg.” He moved, sitting on one of V's legs instead, as Jungkook held on to the other one.

He could feel V's muscles work under his hands. Jin pulled out V's cock and Jungkook eyed it, careful not to look too eager. He felt like the hyungs could see it stamped on his forehead, that he'd seen it before like this, hard and ready. Jin jacked him slowly, and V writhed, breathing faster.

“You want it harder?” Jin asked.

“No,” V said stubbornly.

“No? Okay.” Jin slowed down even more and patted his flexing stomach.

V whined again. “Let me go.” He turned his head up to address Suga. “Let me go.”

Suga shook his head, although why, since V couldn't see anything.

“Hyung,” V said, urgency in his voice, “hyung, please let go.”

“Jin-hyung says no,” Suga said.

“He's not leader,” V said. “Hyung, please. Ahh!” Jin pinched his hip and jacked him a little faster and he bucked up, groaning. “Please! Ah, please, hyung.”

“Ask Jin-hyung,” Suga said, smiling.

“Jin-hyung,” V said, not losing a breath.

“No,” Jin answered.

“Jin-hyung, please, please...”

“No.”

“I want, I want it harder, please, I... oooohhhh.” Jin gave him what he wanted, and V undulated, struggling against them hard enough now that Suga had to tighten his grip, and Jungkook sat on his leg to keep him down.

Was this okay? It seemed a little...

“Jungkook-ah,” V gasped.

Oh no.

“Jungkook-ah, you're there, aren't you?” V moved his head around as if he was looking for him.

Jungkook shook his head. The hyungs were snickering at him, but he couldn't, he couldn't acknowledge V's begging and deny him what he wanted. With V writhing and pleading like this, so sexy, he wanted to give him anything, do anything, hand over the world, pull the hat over his own eyes and bend over V's body, slicked with sweat, and kiss the head of his cock. But he couldn't. Not in front of the hyungs; they would know, V would know.

“Jongkook-ah, please.”

No, no, no. “Ask Jin-hyung.” Please stop addressing him.

Jin was still snickering at him, jacking V faster, but still slow enough to just not be good enough. V tried to thrust into his grip, but Jin parried it, not allowing him to get there. V wanted to come, Jungkook could see it in his body, but he couldn't get off on Jin's far too gentle touch.

“Ahh, please,” V said again, but it was unclear to who, or what he wanted.

Jin gestured for Jongkook to take over V's other leg. Then slid up and stuck his finger in V's mouth. “Suck on it,” he commanded. V didn't argue, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked desperately on Jin's finger. He was starting to sweat a lot, his skin getting damp and slippery under Jungkook's hands.

Jin was satisfied and returned down, sat on V's leg again but spread his thighs first, instructing Jungkook to move to the side a bit to get V's legs apart further. Not until he dug his hand in under V, did Jungkook realize what he was doing. He'd used V's mouth to slick his finger, and now... Jungkook watched in breathless fascination as Jin worked his finger in between V's ass cheeks. He couldn't see very well, but then V cried out and bucked up, letting him know that Jin had gotten all the way in.

“Ah, fuck!” V cursed, “Ah, stop! Stop, hyung, let go of me, I, ahhh.”

Jungkook wavered. When someone said stop, in a situation like this...

But the hyungs didn't seem to care about it at all. Suga had started chewing on his lip again, watching V thrash about, and Jin was grinning like a creepy old man.

“Uh, uh, uh,” V groaned rhythmically with each slide of Jin's hand. “Stop, ah hyung, ah hyung please...”

“You know he's never going to do what you want him to do,” Suga said.

“I can't, I can't take it, hyung, please...”

“Try the maknae,” Jin suggested.

No, no, no!

“Maknae,” V echoed. “Jungkook, ahh! Jungkook, please.”

“He doesn't know what you want,” Suga said. “He hasn't done this before. You gotta tell him.”

“Fuck me, please, please fuck me,” V begged. Jungkook felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Oh god, oh fuck, no, no way, he couldn't, it was too much...

“Ya, you idiot,” Suga laughed. “It's too soon, you're freaking him out. Ask him the other thing.”

V arched up, pearls of sweat running down his neck, soaking into the hat over his face. “I, oh, god, Jungkook-ah please, please suck me, please...”

Jin looked to Jungkook, raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

“You don't have to,” Suga said. “He'll get off on Jin's finger eventually.”

“No, no, I can't take it, ahhhh, you're killing me, please,” V whimpered, pleaded.

“Eventually,” Suga repeated, slower, apparently enjoying teasing him.

It was too cruel. V was breathing hard, his body was exhausted but unable to stop. Jungkook couldn't deny him, it physically hurt to watch him suffer. He bit his lip and crawled up V's body and stopped with his hands on either side of his hips.

“You don't have to,” Jin repeated.

But god he wanted to. Would the hyungs think it was weird? He glanced at Jin and Suga. They were probably straight, he realized. They could go this far because they were members, they trusted each other, and who turned down getting off? But they probably didn't return V's favors. If Jungkook did this, would they think he was also like V? Would they start to demand things from him too? Not that he strictly would mind right now, but what about tomorrow, and the day after that? He was the maknae, would they really accept it if he was tired one day and wanted to say no? Jin and Suga had planned this for today without asking V, that much was clear, had just assumed that he'd play along.

So despite every cell in his body screaming at him to do it, he settled for taking V's cock in both hands and jacking him hard, fast, finding a rhythm that went along with V's ragged breaths. V bucked up into his touch, panting, too tired to say anything and instead whimpering uncontrollably, shamelessly. He swallowed once, and then, voice drenched in exhaustion and ecstasy both, “Oh god, I'm-” his whole body tensed, lifting his back off the floor.

Jin's hand came quickly to capture the cum. Jungkook hadn't thought that far, but of course, they'd have to clean up otherwise. With V still twitching, sprawled across the floor, chest heaving with something in between breaths and moans, the hyungs got up. Jin wiped his hands on one of the rags they had to wipe sweat with during practice, and threw it in the laundry pile.

“Think Hobi wants his hat back?” Suga joked.

Jin shook his head, smiling.

“C'mon,” Jin said, nodding at Jungkook to catch up. “We gotta talk to you. Outside.”

Jungkook took a few steps and looked over his shoulder. V slowly sat up, lifted his arm like it weight a hundred pounds and pulled the hat off his head by letting it fall again. His hair was a total mess, the back of his shirt was soaked. Then he just sat there, hands in his lap, mouth open, and blinked like he was about to pass out. They were leaving V here like this? Jungkook glanced at the hyungs.

“C'mon,” Suga urged him.

It didn't feel right, but he followed them out of the room. Last thing he saw as the door closed was V still sitting there, dazed, scratching the back of his head.

The hyungs walked him back to the dorm. It wasn't far, but the air was cool against his skin and he realized he'd been soaked in sweat too. At least they had an excuse for looking so crumpled, coming from the practice room. None of the other hyungs paid them any attention when they arrived, and they continued into Jin's room and closed the door. Suga gestured for him to sit down, and he sat randomly on the spot.

“It's like this,” Jin said, sitting down with them. “If you want something, you come to me or Suga. We get it set up, a good time, a safe place, stuff like that, it's our responsibility. It can take several days to get the right opportunity, though, so you gotta have patience. You don't get up to random bullshit, it's too dangerous. You don't talk about this outside, and preferably not inside. If you must, then do it in the rooms in case someone comes in the front door. There's no knowing looks, no touching, nothing. When it's on, it's on, when it's off, it's like it never happens. Understand?”

“If you seem like you can't keep to the rules, you're out,” Suga said.

“We usually go two at a time, sometimes more, never less.”

“The other hyungs too?” Jungkook asked. Jimin obviously knew about this, but he just couldn't imagine Rap Monster...

Jin nodded. “All of us. Although Namjoon not that often, and only with Hoseok, maybe he feels more comfortable with someone his own age. Hoseok's cool with anything. Jimin doesn't mind getting V off, but doesn't like holding him down so we usually don't do that when he's there, and he gets weird and giggly, it's annoying as fuck but you gotta bear with him. This friend,” he patted Suga's shoulder, “sometimes gets a little too rough, so you gotta watch him; if you don't think you can do that, then don't go alone with him.”

Suga shrugged. “I don't mean to,” he said.

“V likes being teased, but he doesn't like pain,” Jin said pointedly, “and Yoongi refuses to take responsibility for his bullshit so it's up to us to make sure he doesn't bruise anything. And it's good manners to get V off, but it's okay if you don't once in a while.” Jin paused and thought about that. “You're his dongsaeng though so maybe he'll expect it from you,” he added.

“It's only Taehyung-hyung?” Jungkook realized. Why was Jin calling him by his stage name?

Jin nodded.

So V was like... the BTS live-in whore? “He's really okay with this?”

“Last rule, and a very critical one,” Jin said. “Don't talk about this with V. Don't mention it to him. No hints, no lustful eyes, nothing. As far as V is concerned, we're his friendly members, nothing else.”

“What?” That made absolutely no sense.

“I'm serious,” Jin said. “You break that rule, you're out and you don't come back in. Understand?”

“Okay,” Jungkook said, because he really didn't want to be out, but, “Why?”

“He freaks out,” Suga said. “It's all nice and fun when we're doing it, but if you talk to him about it he freaks the fuck out and it takes days to get him back to normal. That's why we just attack him like this, if we ask or try to be all nice and seductive, he goes crazy.”

“What do you do if he says no?” Jungkook asked.

Suga blanked out. Jin glanced at Suga and shrugged. “He never has.”

“Never? How long have you been doing this?” Jungkook had never known. Never noticed that there was an orgy going on under his nose. Never imagined that innocent V would be like this.

“Hm,” Suga said. “Since he turned 18? A few months after that, it was.”

So almost two years, and V had never said no? “You don't think that's weird? That he never says no?”

“Isn't all of him weird,” Jin said. “Isn't it weird that he's fine with getting freaky like this, but if you try to talk to him afterwards he goes ballistic?”

“He's like a horse,” Suga said. “It's all fine and fun to trot along as long as the blinders are on.” He held up his hands to simulate blinders. “But you take the blinders off, and all hell breaks loose.”

“So any other questions about the rules?” Jin asked.

Jungkook shook his head. “Or,” he added, “I can talk to the others about this, right, just not Taehyung-hyung, and not outside our rooms?”

“Exactly,” Jin said, nodding.

“And you're not joking about Taehyung-hyung freaking out?” Because it just seemed unreasonable.

“We're very serious, as serious as we are that you'll get kicked out of this arrangement if you so much as breathe at him funnily.”

“I won't,” Jungkook assured them. “Just one more question?”

“Yeah?”

“When Taehyung-hyung said stop, just now...”

“Ah right. I forgot, good thing you asked.” Jin nodded. “He tends to talk a lot, not when he's doing it, but when we're getting him off. After a while we figured out the signs for when he's okay and when we should back off; generally speaking, if he really doesn't like it, he gets pissed off as hell and starts yelling, there's no missing it. You'll figure the rest out in time.”

“If he goes completely quiet and turns his head away, you got to slow down, but when he's biting his lips and watching, even if he's quiet, it's fine,” Suga said. “Stuff like that.”

“You'll always have someone else there to help,” Jin said. “Anything else?”

Jungkook shook his head. The fact that they were serious was starting to sink in. They'd learned all of V's body language and little cues, just to be able to do this without speaking to him. It was insane, but also, in some twisted way, kind of nice.

“Then we're done here. And no freaky shit with people outside the team,” Jin added. “Not only is it dangerous, we gotta make sure we don't catch anything; it'll spread inside the team immediately and then we're in some deep shit.”

The idea had never occurred to Jungkook. Now that it had, he was glad it hadn't before he had an outlet for freaky stuff inside the team.

“You've ever done any stuff like this before?” Suga asked him.

Jungkook shook his head. The instance with V didn't count, did it, and besides, it was with V, so it kinda was included in the “after”.

“Good,” Suga said.

“I just had my birthday,” Jungkook pointed out.

“And you didn't grow a cock before you were 18?” Jin asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Oh. Well. “I haven't, anyway.”

“Good,” Suga repeated. “Now, I'm starving.”

“I think they had food out there,” Jin said. “I'm taking a shower first though.”

When they came out into the living room, Jimin gave him a discreet thumbs up and raised his eyebrows. _All good?_ Jungkook returned the thumbs up, _all good,_ and Jimin grinned and nodded in a knowing way that made Jungkook turn away to hide the color in his cheeks.

They took turns showering, then when they were all eating together V arrived and headed for the bathroom. Jungkook looked at his hyungs to not look at V, and they were all so casually normal. They must really have been doing this for a long time to act so natural. V joined them too, as usual shoving food down his throat like he'd die if he didn't eat all of it instantly, and the situation was so familiar it felt surreal. Was this really right? Should he really play this weird game?

Then V licked some butter off his sandwich, and Jungkook saw several of the hyungs do this tiny, tiny, almost unnoticeable double-take. He wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't looking for it. And he knew he'd done it too. Now that he knew what that tongue could do, there was no way to un-know. But there was no need to. He didn't have to sit there and pine for V anymore, he could have him.

This was fucking awesome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringe a little at some character depictions because I wrote it so long ago, but whatever ^.^
> 
> Wait for it...


	3. With Music In His Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seemed like gold was maybe just something that glimmered, Kookie realizes, or is there something if he digs deeper? 
> 
> This thrilling series comes to an end with delicious teenage angst and a hopefully amusing twist. And we finally get Taehyung's input!

_Two days after._

At bedtime, the other guys went to bed, and Jungkook realized he was about to be left alone in the living room with V.

V turned to him and asked, “You feel like sleeping?”

Not at all, but if left alone with this hyung, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd unavoidably look at him wrong, or touch him, or say something stupid, and V would freak out and the hyungs would kick him out. “I'm actually really tired,” he said, and escaped to his room.

Closing the door between himself and V, he sighed and leaned his back against it. V's disappointed face was stuck inside his eyelids. This had seemed like a really great thing, but now he realized that it came at a cost too.

 

_Three days after._

Jungkook yawned and put his phone away and looked around. They were too few people in the room to be all his members. “Where did they go?” he asked Rap Monster, sitting in the armchair opposite him, also playing with his phone.

“Went looking for Taehyung,” Rap Monster said without looking up.

What, he was gone again? Jungkook looked around. Jin was missing, and Jimin, and J-Hope. “I'll help,” he said, getting up and correcting his pants.

“Sit down you idiot,” Suga said, grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into the couch.

What?

“Too young,” Rap Monster told his phone. “I said we should wait another year.”

Oh that, oh shit, “No, no, I'm sorry,” Jungkook said and leaned back, fishing out his phone again.

“That's your one and only warning,” Suga said, glaring at him.

He nodded vigorously. “I get it, I get it.”

They left him alone. He pretended to play a game on his phone, but his thoughts wandered. He wonder what they were doing. He wondered if the hyungs ever did the things V wanted. Then he pictured Jin fucking V and experienced that weird rush of getting jealous and turned on at once. He couldn't really picture anyone sucking his cock though, they were all too straight. Possibly J-Hope? Rap Monster probably fucked him. Would V want to fuck someone too? Jungkook chewed on his lip, thinking that he wasn't entirely, terribly, particularly opposed to trying it. But, he realized with sinking heart, he could never do it. There would always be at least one more hyung present, and if he did that, they would know, they might switch him over to V's side of things.

The more he thought about it, this arrangement wasn't the golden dream he'd thought.

 

_Four days after._

Suga and J-Hope were talking about a rap, comparing parts, trying new arrangements. V, bored and not seeing any better targets nearby, jumped in between them, making stupid faces. J-Hope laughed, but Suga pushed him out of the way. V came back and Suga and J-Hope pushed him out two more times, before Jungkook lost patience with them and headed over, hooking his arm in V's and bobbed his head and started on a weird dance, spinning V around. V's face brightened at getting someone's attention, and soon they were holding each other's hands spinning as fast as they dared, like schoolyard children, V laughing like a maniac.

“Ya, kids, you'll break something,” Rap Monster scolded them.

“We?” V asked. “We will? Who's the one who always breaks everything?”

“Sit down,” Rap Monster said, gesturing at some chairs.

V sat on the spot, in the middle of the floor. Puffing up his cheeks to join in the protest, Jungkook also dropped. Suddenly they were sitting back to back, with their elbows locked together, V counting down.

“What?” Jungkook asked. “What what, what are we doing?”

“Stand up like this,” V explained. “Five.”

“What?”

“Four. We're standing up, at the same time, holding like this. Three. Two.”

“Really? Okay.” Jungkook set his feet against the floor trying to get a good grip.

“One.”

All of V's weight and strength hit his back. Jungkook pushed back, managed to get one foot under himself, then the other, V struggling quietly behind him. “Ah, hyung, hyung,” Jungkook called, they almost tipped sideways, but Jungkook held on with everything he had and managed to hold V up until he could regain his balance. “Don't push so hard.” The pressure eased slightly. The hardest part was done. They stood up, and V tried to raise his arms in victory while still locked together with Jungkook.

Jimin had arrived and was laughing at them while they tried to untangle from each other. Finally free, V stretched his arms up and walked around nodding his head like he'd won a championship. Jungkook laughed and followed him, dancing like a cheerleader behind him while Jimin hollered a victory song.

“Did you see it?” V asked Jin.

“Yes yes,” Jin said, like a dad dismissing his children.

Why were the hyungs so impolite to V anyway? V wanted company, but Suga and J-Hope just ignored him, that was why he'd started bothering them. And Jin could at least look at him when speaking.

“Did you see it?” Jungkook demanded, jumping up and down by Jin's side. “Hyung. Hyung. Hyung. Hyung. Hyung.”

Finally Jin looked. “Y-e-s,” he enunciated. “I saw it, you're both amazing.” He was playing a game on his phone, so Jungkook stole the phone while he wasn't looking at it. “Ya! YA!”

V's happy laughter followed him, as Jungkook rushed away, wondering why he'd done it, wishing he could just give it back, but now it was too late. He pushed the phone into Suga's hands and hid at the far corner of the room. V was making hearts at him from the other side.

 

_Five days after._

He sat down next to Jimin. In the couch on the other side of the table, V was sitting with music in his ears, digging it, tapping the screen. His face went through one extreme expression after another, mirroring his success in the game. Then he stuck his tongue out, eyes burning holes in the screen, concentrating hard.

Jungkook glanced over at Jimin and knew he was thinking about the same thing Jungkook was.

“Hyung,” Jungkook started, voice hushed. If he was going to ask anyone, it had to be Jimin. “Do any of you ever do what Taehyung-hyung wants?”

Jimin looked confused about the question, but one glance at Jungkook apparently cleared that up. “Ah, that. It's, uh, happened, but, not a lot. Yoongi-hyung isn't allowed, they're worried he'll get... too excited.”

“What about...” Jungkook looked around, he couldn't say it here. Having this conversation in front of V was perhaps crazy, but V was still incredibly focused on his phone. “Not dancing, singing,” he said, touching his mouth.

Jimin shook his head. “I've done it once. Hobi-hyung did it one time I think. That's it, far as I know.”

In almost two years, that was just a few pathetic crumbs. “Don't you think you should?”

“It's not like we don't let him... play too. He's having fun.” Jimin eyed him. “Are you worried about yourself? Even if you're younger than him, I don't think he'll demand stuff from you that you don't want to do. We sure won't.”

Jungkook was sure he wouldn't because there were no things he didn't want to do. “How do you know he likes it when you can't talk to him about it?”

Jimin shrugged. “He's never said no.”

“What if he doesn't dare to say no, or something?”

“Have you met Taehyung?” Jimin glanced at V and chuckled. “You think he wouldn't let us know he's not happy? When Yoongi-hyung... got too excited the first time, he came away with more bruises than Taehyung. And Yoongi-hyung was banned for several months.”

“That hyung doesn't like saying no or letting people see him sad,” Jungkook said, because it was true. “And he likes attention.”

Now Jimin looked honestly wounded. “Taehyung is my friend,” he said, “he's a friend to all of us. Why do you think we always go at least two of us? It's for his protection, in case one person gets carried away, and we all agreed to it, no one's ever complained about that rule. You really think we'd do this if we even suspected he didn't want to?”

“I just think you could respect him more,” Jungkook muttered. It wasn't easy to say, in fact it was very scary, but he had to say it, it was killing him.

Jimin frowned, looked concerned, but didn't answer. Did that mean he agreed? “You're making me break the rules,” Jimin said, looking around for any hyungs nearby. “We can't talk about this here.”

It wasn't like Jimin to shy away from a subject like that. “You never worry about Taehyung-hyung?”

“Does that mean you want out?” Jimin countered, raising an eyebrow.

Fuck. That was so not fair. Turning Jungkook's honest concern against him, it was such a dirty trick, Jungkook burned uncontrollably. “Fuck you,” he said and got up and brushed off his pants.

“Wha- hey! Maknae!”

V looked up, noticing the raised voice and Jungkook's sudden movements. His big eyes, his innocent, confused face, Jungkook's chest cramped. He just wanted to protect this silly hyung who couldn't protect himself, was that so wrong?

Jimin's angry voice made him flee. Ahh shit. He stopped once he'd gotten through a door, any door, and leaned against the wall and hid his face behind his arms. Aggh, why had he said that?!? It was pointless. Of course Jimin wouldn't get it. None of the hyungs would get it, they were all straight, they couldn't understand how V would feel...

“You are so dead.”

He knew V's voice well enough to know it was him. “I know.”

“Jimin was pissed.”

“I know.”

“What did you do?”

“I said _Fuck you_ ,” Jungkook admitted, glancing up at V to see his reaction.

V's face scrunched up in a big, happy laugh. “Ahahaha! Really?” he said, shoulders coming up cutely like they did when he was honestly happy. “Really! Ahahaha!”

It was impossible to not smile at that. “I'm so dead.”

“Mm,” V agreed. “Why did you do that?”

Jungkook shrugged. “He talked shit about you,” he joked, winking. Wait. Ah dammit, he had no self-control! He wasn't supposed to do that...

… but V just grinned and laughed, and bobbed his head a bit like _that's right, I'm great,_ before putting his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. “Let's go apologize,” he said.

“Really?”

“If you die, who will defend my honor?” V pushed him ahead of himself. “Go, go, do it quickly before he tells the other hyungs!”

That was a good point.

V's arm stayed around his shoulders most of the time while he apologized to Jimin, supporting him, giving him strength.

 

_Six days after._

Was it too soon? Jungkook chewed on his little finger, then remembered that he shouldn't, he'd quit chewing on his nails, an idol couldn't have ruined fingernails. But was it too soon? This morning V had been derping about with J-Hope, and ended up trying to do handstands and push-ups in weird positions, and of course he'd done it all shirtless. Before, Jungkook would have pretended to have business in the room and soaked it all up through his skin, but now he got hard more or less instantly and had to retreat to his room before anyone noticed.

Now, finally back in the dorm after the day's activities, he paced in front of Jin's door. It hadn't even been a week. Was it too soon to ask? How was he supposed to ask? How did you say this? Fuck it, he had to try, Jin could tell him off then.

He opened the door.

“Ah shit!”

He saw Rap Monster sitting on the bed, V kneeling between his legs, before J-Hope had rushed up and pushed him out and closed the door behind them.

“Shit, I forgot about you,” J-Hope said.

“What?”

“The others said I should tell you to stay in your room,” J-Hope said. “They went out but you were busy on the phone. I forgot about you.”

V could probably make anyone forget about anything. “I'm, uh, it's fine, I know about it, you know.”

“Yeah, it's not that. Namjoon, he's a bit shy about this stuff,” J-Hope said. “You could join us otherwise, but, yeah, sorry.”

Jungkook tried to shrug like it was fine. “No worries, sorry to interrupt.”

“It's great that you know,” J-Hope said, slapping his arm in a friendly manner. “Before, we had to get you out of the dorm, or go somewhere else, but it's so unsafe, outside the dorm. It's gonna be easier now.” He gave Jungkook a thumbs-up. “Talk to Jin-hyung about your turn, yeah? We figured you might want some extra now to start with so you've got first dibs for a while. Better make use of it.”

He did? “Okay.”

J-Hope returned inside.

Jungkook should go to his room, let the hyungs have their fun. But he was so hot, he knew he'd just end up jerking off anyway. A weak sound made it through the door, and his hand came up and touched the cold, hard surface. Knowing he shouldn't, he put his ear to the door. He could hear grunts and some weak shuffling, and then a long, drawn out moan. V's voice, that was V moaning, what were they doing to him to make him sound like that? Closing his eyes to hear better, Jungkook tried to imagine it, his other hand creeping towards his crotch. Mm, this sound...

He jerked away from the door. Someone was fucking V. He was sure of it, those sounds, those moans, V was being fucked. Probably Rap Monster. His heart was hammering. Fuck, why couldn't he go inside? What was up with their leader? They were all doing it, what did it matter if they saw it? He felt like kicking the door in frustration, but swallowed down the emotions and went back to his room.

It hadn't even been a week, but he was going out of his mind. His heart wouldn't calm down, his breaths were just speeding up more and more, he was freaking out because he didn't know what was wrong with him and there was no one around to ask. He grabbed his headphones and jumped into his shoes and headed out. Only once he'd gotten some distance away he poked his phone, and realized he had V's phone. What? He'd just grabbed what he thought was... ah, V had used his headphones, that was why. Oh well. He pressed play, figuring he'd just listen to whatever V had listened to, and turned the volume up.

With the music blasting in his ears he walked towards the practice room, feeling randomly angry, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking pebbles. Suddenly tears were welling up in his eyes, and he wiped them away angrily. What was he even crying about. Then he started wondering about the playlist. It felt like he was hearing the same songs over and over. He opened the player to check. This was a strange playlist. Two Big Bang, one G-Dragon & Taeyang, one EXO, one EXO-M, two Teen Top. So random. Wait. Seven songs. This was V's special secret playlist!

EXO-M? Since when did V listen to EXO, it wasn't his style at all, and both EXO songs were in Mandarin, not Korean. And Teen Top? Hm, maybe this was why it was his special playlist, maybe he was ashamed of liking the songs and didn't want the other members to know. Now only Jungkook knew his secret. He felt better thinking that, and headed back, letting the songs keep playing, even dancing a few steps to Call Me Baby.

When he came inside, Suga immediately came over asking where he'd gone, and he said he'd just wanted to give the hyungs some privacy and gone for a walk.

V was waddling around, lifting things, looking here and there.

Jungkook walked up to him. “Here.” He held out the phone.

V's eyes widened comically and went from phone, to Jungkook's face, to phone, and back again.

“I took yours by accident, hyung, sorry.”

V snatched the phone from him and left wordlessly.

Well, okay then. Jungkook watched his duck-walk and suddenly his chest was burning again. “Seokjin-hyung,” he said, spinning on the spot, catching the hyung that was passing by. “I want my turn.”

Jin nodded, knowing immediately what he said. “We gotta let Taehyung rest a little, so in a few days,” he said.

He had to rest because he'd been fucked. Jungkook knew he couldn't whine, they'd think he was being a kid. But he didn't want to wait a few days. He couldn't. It was impossible.

 

_Seven days after._

When he woke up he was resigned. This would be his life from now on. He just had to get used to it, accept it. He'd get to touch V in a few days, get a blowjob, maybe, maybe get to fuck him, although he suspected he'd have to wait some more for that. That wasn't bad. That was fucking awesome. There was no use complaining.

By the time he was dressed and leaving, he was excited. Just a few days!

At lunch he was pissed off at the hyungs picking on V, and fed V some extra from his plate, pretending not to be hungry, but then J-Hope also started stealing from him, and he felt like he had to let him so they wouldn't notice that V got special treatment.

Three hours later he was feeling lonely and jealous, sulking in the corner while the other guys chatted and played around during break. He'd sacrificed his precious food for V! And V was playing with J-Hope, trying to make Jimin laugh, then sat with the others and cheered on J-Hope and Rap Monster having a little bitch-off. Didn't care at all that Jungkook was alone in the corner.

Finally he was just horny. Watching V dance and sweat during dance practice, twist and turn and make faces in the mirror, was agony. Especially since there were a few clumsy mistakes from V, that Jungkook knew was because he was still a little sore. He asked Rap Monster if he could be excused from the last hour of practice, he wasn't feeling well. They weren't terribly stressed right now, he'd pick up some extra practice on his free time, he promised. Rap Monster let him go.

The whole dorm to himself, Jungkook collapsed on the couch. How would he survive. How had he lived before? Was it really just a few weeks ago that he'd turned 18? A few weeks ago that he'd watched V sleep? It felt like a lifetime ago. Life had been so easy then. His only problem had been how to get his hand down V's pants without anyone noticing. Now, everything was so complicated. This one day had been a lifetime's worth of emotions bundled into a few hours. He was exhausted.

He got up and got into the shower. Ten minutes later he headed for his room, when he heard some noise. Wasn't he supposed to be alone? He went looking into all the rooms, and found an ass. V's ass in the air, as V was bent over the laundry basket, shoving clothes into the laundry machine, humming a song. Jungkook leaned against the door frame, appreciating the view.

V stood up, holding a t-shirt with a thoughtful look on his face, and noticed Jungkook. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jungkook answered. “What are you doing here?”

“I told hyung I'm behind on the laundry.” He pointed at the laundry basket. It wasn't unusually full, Jungkook thought. “Hold on, let me do some of it, so at least I didn't lie when I said I'd be doing laundry.” He continued shoving clothes in, faster now. Just like that, he decided he was done and started the machine. “There!”

“Is that really okay?” Jungkook asked, glancing at the machine. He didn't know how to do laundry, V was charged with it in the dorm.

“Fine,” V confirmed dismissively. Jungkook had never known that he handled their precious clothes with such flippancy. “C'mon.” He took Jungkook's arm and headed for his room.

“What?” Jungkook let himself be dragged along.

“Sit,” V said, pointing at his pallet that was rolled out, and closed the door behind them.

Jungkook sat. His heart was beating faster.

V came over and, with the same reckless abandon as he goofed around on camera, climbed into his lap and swung his arms around his neck. “Do you want to...?” he asked, grinning happily.

Jungkook was drawn in to those smiling lips.

V dodged backwards, laughing. “Do you want to fuck me,” he clarified.

“What?” Jungkook asked stupidly, looking up at his eyes to see if he was serious.

“Mm,” V said.

“Now? Aren't you... I mean, didn't Namjoon-hyung yesterday...?”

“Mm.” V nodded, not bothered in any way by admitting it. “Which means now we can get away with it! If I walk funny one day extra, the hyungs won't notice. But if I suddenly walk funny out of the blue...” he held his hands out, palms up, _uh-oh_.

“Oh,” Jungkook realized. V was clever. 10% genius, 90% idiot, wasn't that was they used to say about him. “But...” he wasn't even supposed to talk to V about this stuff. V would supposedly freak out. V was specifically not freaking out, however, sitting on Jungkook's growing hard-on, confident and excited.

“But?” V asked.

Jungkook couldn't remember saying anything. “Nevermind. Okay. Yeah. I want to fuck you.”

V hummed happily. “Mmmm, maknae, you're so hot.” His fingers dug in under Jungkook's shirt and peeled it off him. Giving him a sizzling glance, both aggressively sexy and somehow cute, V bent down and kissed his chest, licked down the middle and lapped at his nipple.

Jungkook reached over and unzipped V's pants.

“The hyungs might come back early,” V said, helping by kicking out of his pants. “Better move it.”

So no time to get weird about this. Jungkook shimmied out of his own pants. Paused. “Hyung,” he said.

“Call me like you did before.”

“Before?”

“On the couch.”

What, really? “Taehyungie,” Jungkook said, and felt himself go bright red. Aah, he could get naked and suck this hyung's cock, but saying that when he was awake and staring at him...

V looked like it turned him on though.

“Taehyungie,” Jungkook said, encouraged, “Do you,” he lost his confidence. Took a new breath. “Do you want to fuck me instead?”

V's eyes widened comically.

“Well?” Jungkook said, when he didn't answer.

“I can?” V asked. “Really? Are you sure?”

Jungkook nodded, trying not to show how nervous he was.

V crawled backwards and got up, fetching something from under a pile of clothes to the side, before eagerly sliding down to his knees in front of Jungkook. His eyes were sparkling. Any concerns Jungkook had burned away under the intensity of his eyes, under his hand gently running down Jungkook's arm.

V licked his lips and Jungkook wanted to kiss him, so badly, but he somehow knew deep down that he couldn't, that he'd give himself away. “Turn around,” V said.

It was reassuring that V seemed to know exactly what he was doing and what he wanted. Jungkook turned on his knees, and V's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled their bodies together. V's cheek rested against his shoulder as V's free hand roamed his skin – side, stomach, hip, ass. Then disappeared for a moment and returned with a cool, slippery touch sliding into the cleft. Jungkook twitched involuntarily.

“Sorry, cold? Sorry.” V kissed his shoulder in apology, and worked one finger in.

Jungkook knew he'd love this, because he loved being touched there. He'd only done it to himself before, and having someone else do it was already amazing. His hands came to V's arm around his waist, because he felt like he had to hold on to something solid, something real.

“Mmmmm.” V hummed and nuzzled his neck, stretching him gently, leaving and coming back with two fingers. Now it stretched a bit, Jungkook chewed on his lips and hung his head, struggling to keep down embarrassing noises that were working their way up from his stomach.

“Are you okay?” V asked.

Jungkook nodded.

“Maknae?”

Did he really have to call him that now, here, like this? Jungkook nodded more insistently.

When V carefully but firmly worked the third finger in, Jungkook had to bite his lip hard to not make sounds. He held on to V's arm for life, breathing through his nose. How was he going to survive this? The suggestive slide of V's fingers was already too good, he didn't dare touch himself or he'd get too excited, come too fast like before when V sucked him.

Then V's safe, grounding arm disappeared, to instead push him forward onto his hands and knees. The heat of V's body caressed his thighs as V got into position, and then came a new kind of pressure, a hot, hard intruder invading his body. He bit back a groan so hard he thought he'd drawn blood, that metallic taste got back in his mouth. And just like that, it was gone.

“Are you really okay?” V had one hand on his hip, and Jungkook tried to focus on that, on the safe warm touch. He looked back and saw V leaning forward, looking at him. Why was he asking that all the time? “You're being really weird and quiet. You don't like it?”

Jungkook shook his head. That was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. But V's hand disappeared too.

“It's okay, I can...”

No! No, no, that wasn't what he'd meant! He whipped around, catching V's arm. “I like it!” he said and glanced up at V in the corner of his eye. “I like it.”

V looked entirely absolutely not convinced. “You don't like me?”

That was even more stupid. “How can you... I like you.” So much. So much it kind of hurt hearing V say something like that. How could he not realize that...

“Then why are you being weird?”

Jungkook let go of him and went back to his hands and knees and hung his head. “It's embarrassing,” he managed to say.

“Embarrassing?” V asked, like the word itself was incomprehensible. “Jungkook-ah, I'm about to fuck you.” He sounded so casual, yet the words sent shivers down Jungkook's spine. “If you're going to be embarrassed about stuff, we might as well not. Fucking is supposed to be fun! Otherwise what's the point?” V came back to him, leaned over him. Jungkook was grateful for the touch. Sliding his hands up Jungkook's sides, V whispered in his ear. “Let me hear your voice.”

Jungkook just breathed. V's sneaky hand slid back down his stomach and nudged his aching cock.

“Ahhh, Jungkook, I love your cock,” V whispered. “I loved sucking it, it felt so right, it fit just perfect like I knew it would, it turned me on so much. I got off so hard that time, knowing you were watching me, knowing you were holding me down with the other hyungs.”

Jungkook watched a tiny little drop of blood hit the floor under him. He'd really bit his lip so hard he bled this time, for real. He couldn't be like this. V didn't like it. He tried, cautiously. Just a little, “Ah,” he heard himself say, and just that made his cheeks burn.

But V smiled against his skin, kissing his back. “That's right. Let go. Don't worry. Just let go. Like this. Ahhh.” V moaned, breathing hot air at him, thrusting against him, the hard length of his cock sliding between Jungkook's ass cheeks. “Mmmm, fuck, you feel so good.”

Shameless, this hyung was shameless, he was just too stupid to worry... “Ahhh,” Jungkook groaned, feeling the pressure over his chest let go, and once he'd started, he couldn't stop. This long, mortifying whine came out of him, and he burned with it, with how needy and desperate he sounded. “Ah, fuck me,” he said, to cover it up. “Taehyung-hyung, give it to me, I want it.”

V hummed happily and positioned again, the pressure came back. V's cock, he wanted it inside, now, fuck it, it didn't matter if it hurt a little, he just wanted to feel it. He pushed back against V and with a delicious slide and the slightest burn, the head of V's cock slipped inside.

“Ahh,” Jungkook moaned. His arms gave out, he went down on his elbows. “Ahh fuck, wait, god.” He was really, V's cock was really inside him, the sensation was overwhelming. He breathed, forcing himself to relax.

“You okay?”

So unusually patient and understanding, this hyung, right now. So gentle that Jungkook's heart ached with want, even more than his cock. His insides were filling up with comfortable heat, with a need for V that went deeper and farther than he dared think about. “Ah, hyung, fuck me,” he begged.

“Mm,” V agreed, pushing in further, fingers digging into Jungkook's hips.

A few more slow, controlled thrusts and then V picked up speed, driving in deeper, filling him up all the way. “Ahh, hyung, hyung,” Jungkook moaned.

“Tell me what you want,” V grunted.

“Kiss you,” Jungkook said, “I want to kiss you.” And he'd thought he'd die of embarrassment, but it felt good to say it, and it felt incredible when V crudely pushed and pulled and turned him over, licking his lips, plunging into him at the same time as he captured his mouth, taking possession.

“Mmm, I like you,” Jungkook moaned into the kiss. “Hyung, you're so good, I like you so much.” And that was embarrassing too, except it drew this amazing, sexy chuckle out of V, whose eyes were drunk on pleasure, a smokey smile playing over his face. Suddenly all Jungkook cared about was making V look at him like that. He threw his head back and let it all go, let all those horrible noises that kept crawling up his throat free, and each of his needy, suffering moans came back to him as ripples through V's hips, setting off fireworks inside him.

Jungkook closed his eyes, rubbing his palm over his cock, listening to V's rhythmic little grunts, letting V fill all his senses. He was getting there, he was so close, it was too quick again but he didn't care, he just wanted to come, wanted to feel V's eyes on him as he came.

“Jungkook,” V said. His breaths were quick and shallow.

Jungkook opened his eyes. Meeting his eyes unwavering, V made one of those sexy snarls he did on stage, except with a deep, dark “Uhhhnnnhh,” accompanying it, bit his lip and tipped his head back, exposing the long, smooth expanse of his neck. Jungkook shuddered.

“Ah, hyung! Taehyung-hyung, I'm...!” He cried out, arching up, eyes fluttering shut, his own cum splashing up between them, wetting his chest. He felt V weave their fingers together and hold his hands down as pleasure rolled through him in waves, waves that seemed to originate from V's skillful hips and stole every bit of conscious control from him, until he was just a limp doll, panting, shaking with each thrust.

V leaned down and kissed him hungrily, the hot slide of his tongue like liquid velvet. “Call me like before,” V whispered breathlessly against his lips.

“Taehyungie,” Jungkook said immediately, wondering at how strange and out of breath he sounded. Moaned as V's cock drove deep inside him again, so good he couldn't take it. “Taehyungie, let me see you come.”

Cursing, V pulled out of him and jacked himself quickly before his whole body jerked up against Jungkook; rich sticky drops shot up between them, mixing with Jungkook's. Panting, no strength left in him, V collapsed forward, landing on Jungkook who let out a surprised noise, before rolling to the side.

Jungkook sighed. Better not get too comfortable. They had to clean up before the hyungs came back. He struggled to his feet, reeled as his own unsteady legs surprised him, but stayed standing. V didn't look about to move a finger. Sighing, he got hold of V's arm and dragged him up. And froze, as he felt a thick drop of something – used lube – roll down the inside of his thigh. He saw V's eyes follow it down, and wished he could fall through the ground and disappear.

“Mmm.” V smiled warmly, stepped in and wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him. “I did that to you,” he whispered against Jungkook's lips. “I really fucked you. This pretty, sexy maknae. I fucked him sooo good.” Proudly, leisurely, the last words almost moans. And kissed him again, finally. Not like before, not with neediness or urgency, but slowly, deeply, as surprising and amazing as the deep, emotional voice he sang with. They made out like that, hands comfortably wandering, both of them sated and not intending to start anything, just kissing for the sake of kissing. And the sex had been mind-blowing, Jungkook couldn't even begin to put words on it, but this was damned nice too, in a different way.

Eventually he started worrying about the time. “Hyung, the other hyungs might be back soon.”

V sighed. Took a deep breath and stepped back. Stretched, and Jungkook watched the muscles in his back flex and this warm feeling settled in his stomach. Then V turned towards him and his face twisted in an odd, ugly grimace, not unfamiliar, but it broke the feeling.

“To the showers!” V trumpeted and set off.

Silly, stupid, lovable V.

He followed V to the bathroom. They showered, perhaps not as fast as they would have separately, and got dressed. V rushed over to clean up his room, while Jungkook kept guard in the living room. The hyungs arrived and were too tired to get distracted by Jungkook's attempts at getting their attention. He watched helplessly as they scattered heading for the bathroom and their rooms. Just when he was about to panic, V popped his head out, gave him a discreet okay-sign and yawned like he'd been woken up by the hyungs' noisy arrival. Then he shuffled off to fetch the finished laundry, scratching his neck.

Jungkook hid in his room, afraid to walk around in case he'd walk funny, and since he'd already said he didn't feel well, they brought some food to him and left him alone. The hyungs were exhausted. They ate and cleaned up and then collapsed into sleep. Jungkook was too worked up to sleep. He went back out to the living room and found V sitting on the couch, listening to music, maybe asleep, maybe not.

He sat next to him, plucked out an earbud and put it in his own ear. Teen Top's Crazy. The special playlist.

One of V's eyes opened.

“Hyung,” Jungkook said quietly. Their heads were tight together for the earbuds to reach, he was basically speaking right into V's ear.

“Mm?”

“What's up with this playlist?”

“That's private,” V said.

Jungkook had never heard that word out of this hyung's mouth before. He looked at him to see if he was joking, but he seemed serious. “Okay... uh, can I ask you something else?”

V nodded, curious.

“The other hyungs told me I wasn't allowed to speak to you about sex. They said you'd freak out.”

V gasped and jerked back. “Oh my god.” He slapped a hand over his mouth. “What did we just... what...?” He sat back and stared into the floor. “I'm not, I'm not like this. I can't believe that... you made me! I didn't want this!” His wide eyes met Jungkook's desperately, with dark horror. “What if people find out! I worked so hard to be in this group, do you want it to end, do you? Oh god.” His eyes widened impossibly more. “What if my parents find out? Oh, my life is over. Over. It's all over. We're screwed. I can't believe you touched me like that. Don't look at me! Oh fuck what did I do, this is sick, it's disgusting, _I'm_ disgusting!” His face twisted in that look of absolute _eeewwww_. “Don't look at me!”

Jungkook had frozen up, getting less and less sure that he was playing around, and that last bit was far too convincing. He looked down at his hands, compelled to do what V told him.

There was a second's pause, so he looked up again.

V was calmly, blankly staring at him. “Freak out like that?” he asked.

V was way too good at that, Jungkook's head was spinning. “Yeah. What... what was that?”

“That,” V said proudly, “was some brilliant acting. I prepared it and practiced it for days, back then. And the hyungs fell for it, so much that I've never had to do it again.”

Jungkook asked the only thing he could ask. “Why?”

“Why?” V said, as if he thought Jungkook already knew. “Isn't it obvious? When I blew the hyungs the first time, I thought it was fun, especially since they got me off too, I thought they might not want to. And then everyone joined in and I thought, this is gonna be amazing. But maaan, the maintenance. Imagine having five boyfriends. The foreplay, and the cuddling, and the endless talking, and some of them even started asking me who was better, and who had the best cock, and jeeez.” V rolled his eyes and shrugged. “So I freaked out. Like that.” He widened his eyes again. “ _Oh my god I'm a sick freak_. After that, I got all the fun sex and none of the work. They even figure out what I like without me telling them.” He scratched his chin. “Actually, lately they read my mind so well, it kinda freaks me out a little to think about.”

Jungkook was laughing. Laughing because it was genius; because it was idiotic. 10% genius, 90% idiot indeed. He pictured Jin's serious face telling him to never, ever under any circumstance talk to V about sex, and curled forward with laughter, trying to keep quiet.

This was how it was. V wasn't BTS' live-in whore, it was BTS that was his personal harem.

“Why are you telling me?” he asked.

“You really need to ask?” V asked.

“I don't get it. And you broke the rules with me. Do you break the rules with the others too?”

“No, no, absolutely not. And you can't tell them this. Don't rock the boat. This is fucking perfect, my life is fucking perfect.”

“Then why...?”

“You're really seriously asking me that?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook said, confused.

V frowned, thinking hard. “This... this is kind of like a blind person trying to explain that the sky is blue, to a person who can see,” he said, giving Jungkook a questioning look. “You don't get it?”

“I don't get it,” Jungkook confirmed.

“You're nothing like the hyungs,” V said. “I mean, I knew that before too, but then you got all... sneaky, when I slept on that couch, so I, well, I tested it a little, yknow. And then subtly suggested to the hyungs that it was time to let you in on the fun.”

So all the random falling asleep had indeed been on purpose. “Are you talking about that the hyungs are straight and I'm gay?”

V paused. Looked like that had never occurred to him. “Yeah... that's what I mean, I guess. That's... really simple. Really a lot simpler than it's been in my head.” V blinked a few times. “Wow, I really am stupid.”

Jungkook wondered how stupid he was, exactly. “And you too?”

“Me too?”

“Aren't you gay too?”

V blinked once and looked even more surprised. “I... yeah, I guess... that I am.” Suddenly he was serious, thinking, staring into the floor, looking eerily alike to when he'd been playing freaked out before.

“Are you freaking out?” Jungkook asked.

“Definitely freaking out,” V agreed. “Shit. I'm gay. My parents... how do I... do your parents know?”

Jungkook shook his head. “Absolutely not. And they hopefully never will.”

“I don't really keep secrets from my parents,” V said. “Or I guess I did, except I didn't know it, does that count?”

“I can become the most famous person in Asia, and get filthy rich, but my parents would still be upset about this,” Jungkook said. He'd come to terms with that long ago. “I'll just pretend to never find the right girl, I guess.”

V thought some more.

“You could be bi,” Jungkook offered.

“Unless I find a girl who feels like strapping on a dick and fucking me, I'm pretty sure.”

“There are girls like that,” Jungkook said.

“No,” V said, shaking his head. “No, I'm gay. Very gay. I should probably have realized, at some point. Like when I begged Jin-hyung to fuck me, for example. Or when...” He paused. Blinked, and looked at Jungkook with new eyes.

“What?” Jungkook asked defensively.

“Jungkook-ah,” V said. “Let's be friends forever.”

“What?”

“Look, we can marry and have kids and whatever, but as long as we have each other, we'll be happy, right? Like this.” He tapped his phone. “I can't listen to this music in public, it's embarrassing. But as long as I carry it around with me, and listen to it sometimes in secret, it's fine.”

This stupid, silly hyung. “Okay,” Jungkook said. Smiled, because he couldn't not smile at V's happy smile. “Okay. Together forever.”

V fisted his hands in a happy _yesss_ then wanted to high-five. Jungkook leaned over and kissed him instead. Then realized; “Isn't this annoying foreplay that you didn't want?”

“That's rules for other people,” V said, like that was also obvious and Jungkook was being silly, and reached out and dug his fingers into Jungkook's hair. Jungkook slid over and straddled his lap, and they made out, slowly, deliciously, and Jungkook completely lost track of time.

The playlist was back on Big Bang's Loser again for what felt like the fortieth time when he sat back. V had dug a hand into his back pocket and looked messy and happy and relaxed.

“So I'm a special case that no rules apply to,” Jungkook said.

V nodded.

“Then can't you tell me about the playlist?”

V licked his lips, thinking about that.

“Isn't it like we got married, making a promise like that?”

V laughed. “I even proposed without realizing? I really am the king of stupid.”

“Married people share everything. Give me a hint, at least,” Jungkook begged, making big eyes.

“Hint...” V pursed his lips, thinking. Then nodded. “It's trophies,” he said.

“Trophies? Like, deer heads and prizes?”

“Yes. Deer heads,” V agreed.

“So what's the deer?”

V licked his lips again. “There were four months between my 18th birthday, and when I approached the hyungs the first time,” he said, a grin creeping onto his face. “Four months... to go deer hunting, before I realized I had plenty of deer at home?”

No way. Jungkook stared at him, shocked and scandalized and amazed. Big Bang. Teen Top. EXO-M.

V shone with giddy happiness. “Uahh, I've never told anyone. You can't tell anyone!”

“Of course not! But I'm kinda jealous.”

“Don't worry,” V said. “Trying someone else would be like going down the list, since you started at the top.” Then laughed, embarrassed, scratching his temple shyly.

Jungkook looked at his goofy smiling face and realized he wasn't jealous at all. That he believed this hyung when he said it would be going down the list. And he could see himself that that was so stupid, it had to mean something.

V was thinking about something again. “I realize I should have asked you this before I proposed, but seeing as I didn't know I was proposing,” he said.

“Mhm?”

“You don't expect me to stop playing with the hyungs, right?”

“No.” He'd been jealous, but it made no sense to be jealous anymore. He got parts of V no one else got. Who cared if J-Hope got to fuck him once in a while, when Jungkook knew his secrets and got to see his clever plans. Who cared if the hyungs played with his mouth and ass, when V's cock was his. “I'll be a spy! I'll pretend to be one of them, and I can pass on what they say about you behind your back.”

V's face lit up again. “That's fantastic! Waah, you're so clever!” Then frowned. “Is that okay? I mean, if you want to play with them too, I can share, there's many hyungs.” He gestured a little, and Jungkook sensed reluctance.

“Do you want me to?” he asked.

“That's not really... I mean, you should do what you want, this stuff, it's supposed to be fun.” V glanced at him through his lashes. “Although, like I said, you'd be going down the list...”

That was probably as much as he'd get. For now. “I don't want to play with the hyungs,” Jungkook admitted. “I just want you.” The feeling had been there from the start, he knew that now. He'd just not known what it meant. But sitting here chatting comfortably with V, making out, listening to his secrets, he'd understood, finally. He wasn't going to tell V, though. Really not going to tell him that Jungkook was just as stupid as him, not understanding things until much much later. “Don't tell them I'm gay. I don't want them to get ideas. I don't want anyone to touch me like that except you.”

V was looking at him with big, serious eyes. “Perfect,” he said, his husky voice full of awe, as his hands crept in under Jungkook's shirt. “My life is fucking perfect.”

 

_Eight days after._

They lucked out and Jin lost a bet and bought them ice cream in the evening. Sitting scattered in the living room, they talked and laughed and argued and joked around. Just BTS hanging out, the way it had always been, the way it would always be, rowdy and loud, yelling over each other, teasing, challenging each other.

Then some of the hyungs went quiet, and Jungkook followed their eyes and found V having spilled ice cream. Meticulously licking the white goo off two fingers, V finished by sweeping his tongue over the pad of his thumb and returned to eating his ice cream again with the complete, oblivious focus of a child. A little white smudge remained in the corner of his mouth.

Suga cleared his throat and tried to return to what he was saying.

Jungkook leaned back to get out of the hyungs' line of sight and snickered at their dumb faces. Then his eyes met V's for a brief second, and V stuck his tongue out and waggled his eyebrows. Jungkook turned around, almost dropping his ice cream, laughing into the back of the couch.

“Ya, maknae,” Jimin said. “What's wrong with you?”

Jungkook was laughing too much to answer, and waved his hands, _nothing, nothing, nevermind me_ , except when he looked up again, V was snickering to himself like a cartoon villain while dipping his finger in the ice cream.

Jungkook collapsed again, but this time no one paid any attention to him, because V was pretending to listen to Jin talking, making big innocent eyes, and sucking on his finger.

 

 

 

Epilogue – Trophies

V yawned and stretched and slipped the mask off his face and dropped it in his bed. Running a hand through his hair, he reached out for his phone. Hm? It wasn't there. He checked the bed and the floor, then walked out into the living room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

The maknae leaned back into the couch, making big eyes at him. Something was definitely going on.

“I, uh, you forgot your phone out here,” Jungkook said, pointing to the phone on the table.

A phone V was pretty sure he'd just been poking. Weirdo maknae. Maybe only V got to see this side of him? He picked the phone up and continued into the bathroom. Uh, why had the brought his phone to the bathroom? While he chewed on his toothbrush, he checked the phone for clues to what Jungkook had been doing.

Hm, the music player was in his recent apps, even as he'd cleared the list before sleeping. Which meant only one thing. Jungkook had been looking at the trophy playlist. Why? V moved the toothbrush to the other side of his mouth. Why steal his phone just to look at a list of seven songs, not even listen to them?

Ah.

The most recent deer was checking the deer heads on the wall. That couldn't be good.

V scrolled through the playlist. Reading each title and artist was like a ritual by now, like those words that hypnotists used to bring back certain memories or ideas. He had no idea what Jungkook thought this list meant, which was worrying. Trophies. Why had he said trophies? It sounded like it was some kind of competition, some conquest of fuck and tick the box. It wasn't like that at all.

His first time had been a threesome with two much more experienced guys, and he'd been too proud to admit that it _was_ his first time, and that he was in way over his head. Not only that but, it had ended up being even more complex than he'd thought, going in. Both of them had fucked him. And he was sure beyond doubt that at least one of them had fucked him up for life. Listening to his singing voice still sent shivers down his spine sometimes. Sometimes that made him turn the music off. Sometimes it made him start the song again.

So he'd figured if he could survive sex like that, there was nothing to fear. So the third guy, he'd gone all out for. If the first lesson had been about sex, the second lesson came to be about heart. He listened to the songs and remembered that gentle face and pitying voice. _I know what he's like. You can't let him do this to you. He'll keep taking until there's nothing left. It's fine for me, because I'm his member, his brother. But you, you're just a piece of ass to him. I'm sorry, but it's the truth._ He'd cried, and at that point, his heart had been broken so many times in such a short time, he didn't even have the energy to get angry that someone would speak to him like that. He'd accepted defeat.

And then he'd thought, that despite the complications, this guy seemed happy with his members. Could V be happy with his members too? He'd been so lost, so horny and so desperate for someone to fix his broken mind and heart, that he hadn't even thought of the risks. At first opportunity he'd hit on Jin; more or less thrown himself at his cock and done the talking later. Several months later he'd realized the damage it could have done to the team, if it had gone wrong. But it worked out. It came to work out beautifully.

That was the truth behind this playlist. These were trophies of things he'd survived, of tough lessons learned. Things he looked back on to appreciate how fucking perfect his life was right now.

He looked up from the screen and saw Jungkook still sitting in the couch, joined by some of the others but not interacting with them, picking at his shirt and looking distraught. He should be going through his skin-care right now, he never missed that.

Going from remembering those hard times, to looking at his beautiful maknae surrounded by his beloved members, he felt like the luckiest man alive. The luckiest man who had ever lived. For someone who could make him feel so happy, he should do something for that someone too. He found what he needed quickly, put the toothbrush away, and walked up to the couch. “Watch my phone for me?” he asked Jungkook and put the phone back on the table, before heading for the bathroom to shower.

“Huh?” one of the hyungs had noticed the exchange. V stopped inside the bathroom and peeked out. J-Hope picked up the phone. “Why are you watching it? Oh, hey, this is V's phone!”

“Leave it,” Jungkook said weakly.

“Playlist!” Jimin exclaimed, bouncing in next to J-Hope.

Agh these guys, why so nosy! Jimin asked about the playlist every now and then still, after almost two years, never giving up. V had to guard his phone like a bulldog. But they were too late now, V snickered to himself.

“Whaaat! What is this.” Jimin gestured.

“Is this a joke?” J-Hope asked Jungkook. “Are there other playlists...?”

Junkook frowned a question at him.

“One song?” J-Hope asked, holding the phone out.

Jungkook blinked and snatched the phone from him. Saw the playlist, and his eyes widened, before a smile crept onto his lips and put color in his cheeks. Glancing over at the hyungs next to him, worried they saw him, Jungkook bit his lip to stop smiling.

Jimin held his hand out for the phone. “Maybe there's...”

“Leave Taehyung-hyung's phone alone,” Jungkook told them, and put the phone back on the table.

“Whatever,” J-Hope decided.

“A playlist with only Beautiful? Our own cover?” Jimin asked. “What kind of joke is that.”

V snickered as Jungkook blushed again, and jumped out of the couch and headed for his room. On the way he glanced up, and their eyes met. In an instant, Jungkook changed path and slipped into the bathroom as V closed the door.

Jungkook's eyes glittered, looking into his, and he knew what Jungkook was thinking but was far too embarrassed to say. It was one of the benefits of having lived with him for years already. To make it easier on him, he lowered his gaze and petted Jungkook's arm.

“You're getting so buffed,” V snickered, distracting Jungkook from getting distressed over grand emotions and unnecessary declarations thereof.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry?” That was not the answer he'd expected. Jungkook was usually so proud of every toned bump he could find on himself. “Why?”

“You like it?” Jungkook asked, sounding surprised.

“Mm,” V said. He wasn't supposed to? “It's nice to have someone who can protect me.” He added a wink, to make it seem like a joke.

Whether Jungkook decided to play along with the joke, or saw through it, he simply wrapped his arm around V's waist and said, “Don't worry, hyung, I'll look after you.” V's heart swelled, and so did something else when Jungkook's gaze turned coy and he added, “right now, I could protect you in the shower, for example.”

Perfect. His life was fucking perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So what do you think? Scary rapey horror, cute angst, weird harem bullshit, let me know, good or bad!  
> If you don't know what Yeonniverse is, check out my profile and the other stories under the tag!
> 
> Also my Random Challenge is always going on. If there's an unorthodox pairing of kpop artists you'd liked slashed (crossovers only), send me a hit here or on twitter (@Y30NN1). (You can also specify a general tone, like cute, sexy, angsty, or a setting or concept) I make no guarantees but maybe it's picked.


End file.
